All for him
by Spirytas
Summary: Izuku midoriya is born with the quirk All for One! and ends up leaving to America for 10 years to learn how to control it with the help of his father 'Hisashi'. Returning home he has no clue what is left for him except his mother and possibly his old friend Kacchan. Watch as Izuku hides his true quirk from everyone yet also becomes a Hero even if he is a villain's bastard.
1. Chapter 1: All for him

**Hello, again friends. I have another story based on a recent short comic I had seen. Not to let too much be known from this little starting introduction, I'll just say a few things, Op izuku, All for one, and Possible harem? I don't know for right now as a lot of this will be freestyle in terms of what happens further because the comic only went to about 4 years old and nothing passed that. I won't hold you all too long and hope you enjoy. All for him.**

* * *

**A/N **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Chapter 1: All for him._

* * *

(Katsuki's POV)

'_I... It's gone... Where is my quirk? I can't feel it anymore...'_

Shock fills Katsuki's body as he looks at the boy in front of him. His eyes like little beads as he stares death glares at the boy who looked at him with amazement in his eyes, his hands turned outwards and small blasts exactly like Katsuki's were there, popping the same amount that his explosions did. He was starting to shake slightly, staring at the boy.

"Give... Give it back deku..." He says softly, staring at the greenette before him.

* * *

(Izuku's POV a few minutes earlier)

_'I really hope Kacchan likes my quirk! Daddy said it was a very special one. Maybe he might stop calling me deku now...'_

Izuku stood in the doorway to his kindergarten room, clutching the bottom of his large blue shirt as he looked around, gulping softly as he walks in a little bit looking for the blonde, he had called a friend for the couple of months he had been in this kindergarten. His hair was a mess of green curls and some curls lightly bounced with each soft step the boy took as he looked for Kacchan. He still didn't fully know the power of his quirk and would need to study it more but he at least wanted to show it off!

Not expecting a hand to grab him he let out a small "Eeep!" and turns to face the random encounter, his hands going up slightly and touching the boy that had grabbed him, his quirk still not under control he could feel a strange energy rush into him, it was explosive and he could feel pops in his stomach like the energy was a raging bomb that was blasting with every heartbeat. He could see a mop of blonde hair before his hands started popping and blasting off mini-explosions like Kacchan! His eyes opened wide with excitement as he finally registers her it was that touched him. It was Kacchan! Looking up at his friend he smiled showing off his power

"Look Kacchan! I wanted to show you; I have a quirk now! It sort of feels just like yours in a way!" He says with a smile, unaware that the blonde in front of him was staring at him with a mix of emotions, fear, loss, and most importantly, unbridled anger.

_'No... That's not your quirk deku... It's mine, give it back... give it back!'_

"Give me my quirk back deku!" He shouts looking at the boy, his eyes filling with more anger than anything else.

The boy in front of the blonde looked at Kacchan and could feel fear run up his spine, even if the boy didn't have his quirk, he knew he could still beat Izuku's butt (He isn't allowed to say the A-word). Looking at Kacchan, moving to touch the boy's hand softly and giving his quirk back Katsuki quickly pulling away and glaring at the boy as he backs up

"NEVER touch me again Deku! I don't want you to ever talk to me again if you're going to end up taking my quirk for yourself! I saw it in your eyes! You wanted to keep it didn't you!?" His eyes were beady, his anger raging out as his hands popped and cracked with his quirk. It felt so much better than anything to feel that explosion in his chest, the warm pops of his blasts on his palms.

The greenette looks at the boy, tears starting to fill his eyes as he looks at him, sniffing and starting to tear up, one of his arms grabbing his shirt tightly as he started to ball in front of Katsuki, his mind racing, did he really do a bad thing?

"I-I w-won't do it again Kacchan I-I'm sorrryy~~~!" He says with a sob after speaking, moving to clean his eyes only for tears to keep filling them and falling down Katsuki not convinced.

"You stole my quirk deku, only villains steal! You're a villain deku!" He growled looking at the boy before moving to leave, the two had been ignored since most teachers didn't believe Izuku even if he claimed to have a quirk so they didn't bat an eye when he started to cry.

"After that day... things changed. Be it for better or for worse."

"I have some bad news kids. Izuku-chan is no longer going to be with us as his father is taking a job overseas, and taking his son with him. He said that he will miss us all." The teacher says, a slightly 'saddened' look on her face. No one knew the real reason Izuku left with his father but Kacchan knew, he knew that Izuku was a dangerous and overpowered person. He hated it, but at least he was gone.

"D-daddy... I don't want to be a villain! Why is my quirk so bad!" Izuku cries in front of his father, his face cut off by shadow or well as much as Izuku's memory can allow him to remember.

"Don't cry, my son. Your quirk is not bad. It is how you use it that makes it what it is, don't worry my boy. I'll help train you to use your quirk. But let's do it somewhere else, okay?" He says his voice deep and demanding attention. His large arms wrapping around Izuku's tiny form hugging the sniffling boy close "I will make sure you know all about your quirk." He says into his sons' ear. Staring past him, sighing as he moved to take Izuku and leave to the states.

Years later.

* * *

Izuku sighed softly as he walked out of the airport his hand coming up to look at the skyline of Japan. A smile on his lips as he moved to pull his sunglasses off. Glancing to a woman that was waiting near a car with a bright smile on her face.

"Izuku!" She says with a smile, her green hair tied back in a ponytail and her short chubby body rushing to her son. Inko midoriya had stayed back in Japan when 'Hisashi' had taken Izuku to the states, knowing that it meant it was for Izuku's health. She was so happy to see her son again; he was so much taller now than when he was 4 years old! Now he had to be at least 13-14, and since he came home so early there was actually a few weeks of school left before the big Entrance Exam that Izuku had been telling her about.

Izuku smiled down at his mother kissing her cheek and moving to head for the cab she had been holding for the two. He told her all about America, It was amazing! He made so many friends and even got to go to I-island, meeting one of his idols, David shield! He also happened to get the number of David's daughter, Melissa. He didn't mention that part because he knew his mom was a rather intrusive person on his private life but he had a lot more confidence now that he was back home. Sighing happily as he got out of the car seeing his old apartment building. Moving to carry his bags up to his room he smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek another time before heading to take a nap in his room. Ready to go to school next Monday. Sighing as he sat in his room looking around before glancing at his hand, he had learned so much from his father, how to control his quirk, and the quirks he was able to gain, how to use them all equally and knowing the limits of his powers. Remembering what his father said to him before he left for home.

"Izuku, I need you to promise me and follow this order to the letter. Never under any circumstances let it be known your quirk is called 'All for one.' Understand? You and your mother don't need to go through the hell that name causes. You have a number of abilities that aren't as flashy as something like Hardening, or laser eyes, just make up some story about your quirk that could be allowed with main details but never let anyone know." He says, looking his son in the eyes. His own fear slightly present. He knew the dangers of his own quirk and didn't want his own son to feel those repercussions of it.

Remembering those words Izuku moved to grab his notebook flipping it open and looking at his current list of quirks he has acquired, though he flipped a few more pages, past quirk combos to the one he planned on using the most.

* * *

Quirk Combo Number 4: Kinetic Energy.

Super strength x3

Speed enhancement x2

Telekinesis (Mild)

Telekinesis (Strong)

Danger Sense

Sonar hearing

Master Analysis

Damage resistance x2

Elemental resistances (Fire, cold, high winds)

* * *

Looking over the quirks he had he glanced to the next page, the story or 'ideal quirk' he has that could explain the main hitters of his quirk, Damage resistance, super strength, and speed. Kinetic energy manipulation. It can explain the speed of his body, the strength behind his punches, kicks, and jumps, and the amount of damage he can take if he is able to 'Convert kinetic energy back and attack with more force.' Sighing as he closed the notebook he laid down. Looking at the ceiling of his small room. It was going to be a fun Monday when he came back, it was going to be even more fun getting into the school of his dreams. U.A. Wondering, how much has changed since he has gotten back.

* * *

**A/N. And there we have it! That is just chapter one of this possibly short series, unsure how far I'm going to continue this but I do hope you all enjoyed reading it! I'm sure a few of you have questions and I'll explain the best I can come next chapter! Also, if anyone has quirk idea's I'd love to hear them! Id be really into getting the reader's involvement in what quirks Izuku would accumulate over the 10 years he was in America, or what quirks he would get while back in japan. I want to still make a hero Deku, but there may be times he gets a little villainous. Given that with the ability of so much power it would go to anyone's head! Hope you all enjoyed reading and I'd love to hear a reply from you but it isn't necessary to enjoy the story! **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home

**Since I honestly am in the mood to write and can't think of anything better to do here is chapter 2 electric boogaloo! First off I'd like to thank everyone who stopped by to read my fanfic and thank you to those who favorited it and followed and those who left a review**

**Two reviews are pretty much the same but Thank you both ****mrfoxyyutu and BlackDragon829**

**Now to answer a few questions. **

**Thebeastlystuff: AFO will still be in the story, more of a tactical mind than anything however the timeline is a bit different. He did kill Nana Shimura and had massive damage from All might but not enough to scar him and put him as close to death as he is in the anime. He will be fleshed out more in later chapters and I plan on fleshing out All might a bit more since he wouldn't have received as dangerous injuries as well.**

**Llamaland: That idea actually could come in handy as I was thinking of something along those lines, thank you for the idea and I'll make sure to work it in**

**Thanks again to everyone who is enjoying the story so far! I am glad you all are loving it so far! Now onto Chapter 2: Welcome home**

* * *

**A/N**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Chapter 2: Welcome home!_

* * *

**I**zuku sighed as he awoke in his bed thinking for a moment he was back in America before turning to see a massive poster of All might on the wall. Looking it over he sighed softly, moving to get up and stretch as he stood in the middle of his room. His massive curls spilled over his face a little, giving a puff to blow the curls out of his face he moved to grab a hairband he had in his bag. His hair had grown massively since over in America, He had changed quite a bit. He noticed a picture of him with an All Might mascot on his old desk. Walking over to it he picked it up and looked at himself. Back then he was a cute little kit with massive curls now? He stood at least at 5'10" maybe even 6'0" he had yet to measure himself at a physical, and that wasn't the only change. He had a much more confident personality, his body was clearly trained, and he didn't have any fear or sadness in his eyes which used to be full of those emotions. His body having scars and marks of training and using his quirk, it was hard to get a hold of at first because he could use quirks which at first weren't his but now? He looked at them like marks of growth and how far his father had trained him. He could remember one of the first lessons his father taught him when they went to America.

It consisted of Izuku borrowing a quirk from someone and then training that quirk! Sure, he never actually gave it back but his father said that the person wouldn't miss it and taking a quirk wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The first quirk he got was a simple power enhancement quirk, able to punch bricks apart and break stacks of wooden planks. His father telling him to train his body more, get used to the quirk and think of it as an attachment of his being. Not something to just will on but to know that it will happen when he needs it not when it is needed. Though it was easy to call forth one quirk at a time when he got his second one it was a little difficult for the boy. It was hard to think of how both quirks would interact, his father telling him that when he was Izuku's age he could combine 10 quirks just like the snap of his fingers and had the strength of All Might and then some. It made Izuku think about what he could become with a quirk like this it made the boy very happy, and he could hardly wait to learn more when he was that young.

After years of 'borrowing' quirks he had learned to take a person's quirk while they also kept it, it was hard to explain to his father but he had the same quirk as someone even when they still had control of their quirk. Using the ability, he was given to make his life and others easier. Sure, he still had to follow quirk regulations even over in America yet he loved it when he could use his quirk for the greater good. Unaware of his father's possible ulterior motives in training him how to use this power he was given he, however, didn't care. Becoming the hero, he wanted to be. Even when he saved Melissa shield from an incoming object which had been launched by a malfunctioning machine. He had used Speed enhancement x2 to get over to the girl just in time to enable Shield to block the piece of metal. All of it felt so unreal he hadn't realized he was holding Melissa bridal style and staring at the machine and its creator as if he was her protector and was willing to do anything to save her.

He was so flustered after he was like a child who just told a girl he had a crush on her even though in the end he was given her number along with a lifetime pass to I-Island from David shield who he did fan out at when he met him as well as nearly passing out when he learned that Melissa was his daughter and he had just saved one of the best minds in the world from a possibly deadly interaction.

Chuckling to himself as he thought about those years, he shook his head and remembered today was Monday! He had school to get to! He got ready rather quickly throwing on the uniform that was sent to his home the week before his arrival. Looking at himself in the full-body mirror he had in his closet. Smiling as he made sure his hair was tied back before heading out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and his mother.

* * *

Inko awoke with a small yawn, moving to walk out of her bedroom after glancing at the clock **'5:15'** a good time to wake up, get ready for the day and make breakfast for her son! Humming softly as she got dressed, she started for the kitchen, only to stop at the sound of kitchenware moving about and the sound of something cooking. Rushing to see what it was she was surprised to see Izuku, standing already dressed making breakfast like a pro! Her eyes wide with shock as she watched her son cook breakfast for the two of them, watching him slowly move the omelet he made onto a bed of rice. Izuku turning and holding a plate to his mother and another in his own hands.

"Here you go, mom! Good morning~!" He says with a smile moving to take out forks when she took the plate. This was so bizarre to her! She had never known Izuku could cook let alone, something that smelled so amazing!

"T-thank you... Izuku." She mumbles out moving to take a bite of the Omirice, only to have her eyes sparkle as flavor fills her mouth. Her eyes widen as she stares at the dish moving too quickly sit down and start digging in. This food! It was amazing! It was honestly better than anything she had ever cooked and she couldn't help but look to Izuku with eyes that said _'More please!'_ The teen chuckling softly as he looked at her

"I'll make you another plate and lunch before I head out~" He hums happily. Moving to finish his meal before he got to work on making her a second helping. As well as preparing lunch at the same time. He was so skilled! It looks like confidence wasn't the only thing her son acquired overseas!

Izuku smiling as he kissed his mother's cheek before he left for school. Humming as he walked, looking about the area as he walked. It had been so long he forgot what most of the place looked like. He was able to find his way to school however rather easily; thanks to Master Analysis he can know pretty much anything about his surroundings. It was a very useful skill to have both in and out of combat, it also kept him aware of things around him. Though he mostly relied on a quirk combo he called 'Instinct' which was a group of about 5 different sensory quirks. The enhanced smell, for a better sense of smell, Sonar, to increase his hearing range to tell him if someone is approaching or if someone is sneaking around, Vibration Sensation, it helped him feel the vibrations of anything around him in a 500-foot radius. Along with Sixth Sense, allowing him to sense the aura of any person in a 100-foot radius sphere around him, and one he rarely used Taste. It increased his sense of taste tenfold, yet he rarely used it because he was never really in a point, he needed to taste someone. He was waiting to get a better quirk like Ragdoll's from the Wild Wild Pussycats before he changed it out.

* * *

Looking at the school he smiled as he stood there for a moment, girls and boys walking past him whispering as they walked past, all eyes on him,

"Hey who's the new kid?" he could hear a girl say, her friend responding with the same curiosity "No clue! Maybe a transfer?"

Izuku turned to the girls and gave a priceless smile that made them jump but not in a bad way, they blushed brightly as the boy smiled at them and let out shrill shrieks of excitement. Moving to head in he went to the principal's office to speak with him before being sent to his first-period class, being able to sense the auras of everyone in the room he stood outside he could feel his heartbeat like crazy as he thought to himself

_'He's in here. Just go in, and be yourself, you aren't that same defenseless Deku anymore. You even have a quirk! You should be fine. Just make a good first impression!'_

His thoughts were cut off as the teacher said to enter the room. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and walked in. His curls bouncing and his chest slightly puffed out as he walked, moving to stand next to the teacher he gave a deep bow before standing again clearing his throat as the teacher said to introduce himself

"Ahem... Hello!" He says in clear English, blushing lightly as he spoke shaking his head softly before speaking again "Sorry about that!" He spoke in perfect Japanese showing he knew multiple languages off the bat!

His eyes scanned the faces in the room, his eyes locking on one figure, however, it was a blonde who had his head back and feet up on the table, clearly not interested in him but he knew that was possibly going to change.

Clearing his throat again he spoke "Hello! My name is Izuku Midoriya!" He says only to get stares for a moment only a few knowing the boy from his childhood years but many of them staring with disbelieve. Starting to speak again however he was cut off by a shout.

"DEKU!"

* * *

(Kastuki's POV a few minutes before)

* * *

Katsuki groaned as he sat back in his chair. Letting out a yawn as he waited for class to start, wanting to just sleep through this and ignore it all like he used to, the past 10 years were nothing but a boring haze to the blonde. His mind never really focused on anything other than fucking around, beating up kids who thought they were top shit and doing what he fucking wanted. No one was going to mess with him, he was a godsend given that his quirk was so fucking amazing! Everyone knew it, he was the one to reach the top and blast All Might out of the top spot! He was going to claim his destiny like it was calling out to him.

He was having another boring day, the teacher was talking about some shit about a transfer student from America, he didn't care, though he did notice as the person walked in and spoke, he sounded familiar but he didn't know where that voice came from. That was till he heard the name. The room falling silent while Katsuki slowly raised his head, his eyes shrinking slightly as he looked at the boy in the front of the class. That mass of green curls, those emerald eyes, and that same shit-eating grin. No way, it wasn't him was it? He just said his name! It had to be him. It had to be that little USELESS SHIT...

"DEKU!" He shouts launching himself at the boy who quickly moved to dodge the incoming explosion, going to blast him again before a hand-chopped him on the back of his head craning to see who the fuck would dare hit him only to see the teacher

"Katsuki! Go sit down before I send you to detention!" The teacher says with a small sigh, it was hard to tell his top student that but he had to since Izuku himself had a quirk and wasn't a quirkless which Katsuki could have done all he wanted to Izuku if he was a quirkless person.

"Sorry Izuku, please continue," He says moving to let the boy have the stand. Izuku thanking him and moving back to his spot a smile still on his face

"As I said I am Izuku midoriya and I hope we get to know each other because I really would love to make you all my friends!" He says, his smile beaming with joy and kindness, the full opposite of the local explosion boy who was always sour and rude. "Oh, and my quirk is Kinetic energy manipulation!" He says with a smile moving to head for the only empty seat in the class, a few seats behind Katsuki to the right. He could feel the boy's eyes on him the entire class period and all the way to lunch, but before he could get up to confront the greenette he was already swarmed by everyone in class, girls asking if he was single, if he had plans for that afternoon, and if they could get his number, while the guys were asking how he was able to dodge Katsuki's blast or how was he so calm during that entire incident! He happily responded to them all in a couple of words

"Well to make sure I get everyone, no I'm not, I have a prior engagement I'm so sorry! My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. I have had 10 years of training with people whose quirks are faster and stronger than Bakugou's and I have a strong will after being in many fights!" He says which only lead to more questions and answers from the boy, Katsuki wasn't going to get the chance to talk to him so he might as well wait for the end of school. That way he can talk to that bastard Deku and ask him where the fuck he has been for the past 10 years and what that shit was about his quirk. His quirk wasn't 'Kinetic Energy Manipulation' was it? He can remember what happened that day and he can still feel that emptiness, there was something he was hiding and Katsuki was gonna get to the fucking bottom of it.

* * *

At the end of the day, Izuku was one of the first to get up and start his way out only for a loud shout to stop him in his track to the door

"DEKU!" The greenette turned to face the blonde who was walking towards him

"Yes, Katsuki?" He says with a smile, the blonde growing more irritated by the second

"You, Me, West side of the school. NOW!" He shouts moving to shove past the boy expecting him to follow after him.

To his surprise Deku did follow him, his smile had faded slightly but it was still there, and his eyes still had that same cheery stare in them. He hated it, looking at the boy he could feel that explosion in his heart start to grow bigger

"The fuck are you trying to pull?" Katsuki growls, looking to Izuku with anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Katsuki?" Izuku replied looking to the boy who he was now an inch taller than.

"I know for a fact that your quirk isn't Kinetic Energy Manipulation!" He shouts with a growl looking at the boy who just cocked his head to one side.

"My quirk is Kinetic energy manipulation Katsuki. You were dreaming back in kindergarten." He states, knowing what the boy was talking about fully well.

"LIAR! I know for a fact you took my quirk that day! It still feels a little weird knowing it was taken from me! What the fuck are you up too!? And where have you been you, damn nerd!" He says with a loud growl. His teeth baring as he looked at Deku, to the greenette he looked like a dog about to go feral.

"I went away to America because My dad wanted me to be raised over there. Simple as that, and That is where I mastered my quirk. You can choose not to believe me Katsuki but it is the truth. I'll be seeing you around... Kacchan." Izuku says before turning and starts to walk away.

He could feel his blood run cold, that name... no one but auntie Inko has used that name even then he hadn't heard it since he was 5! His eyes going into pinpoint as he stared at the back of Izuku only to launch himself at the boy

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He shouts out moving to use his normal right hook to start the fight that was about to begin only got the green hair to go down and out of his hit, Izuku quickly moved to fall backwards and plant a kick right into Katsuki's face, moving to roll out of the way and then up, his eyes narrow as he stared at his friend as he moved to get up from falling on the ground, his nose slightly bruised from the kick but nothing stopped him from turning to Deku and staring at him with so much anger it was visible on his face, as a few veins had actually popped out slightly

"So, you learned how to fight over in America? YOU SHOULD LEARN YOUR PLACE DEKU!" He shouts moving to run and charge at the boy only for him to end up on the ground again, he hadn't even seen what happened but he had an idea, Izuku had ducked under his next explosion powered punch and quickly moved around him to place a hit to the back of Katsuki's head. His eyes a bit blurry as he moved to get up, already a lot more beaten up and Izuku barely had a mark on him. His eyes still narrowed almost like he wasn't even trying!

"UGH DAMNIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he shouts again rushing to charge the boy before two of Katsuki's 'friends' jump in the way, stopping the boy from attempting to fight any more

"Dude calm down! It's the first day back from Spring break! Take it easy" Goon #1 says moving to wrap an arm around Katsuki's shoulder, Goon #2 agreeing

"Yeah man, and Izuku just got back, give him a broken man." He says moving to wrap his arm around Katsuki's waste the two taking the explosive blond away while Izuku stood there watching him leave. Sighing softly, before a smile grew back on his face. It was going to be a fun few months before the U.A. Entrance Exam!

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! Cause now my hand hurts and I enjoyed typing it up! I enjoy this AU and cant wait to take it on further! Hope to hear from you guys more and I'll make sure to come out with chapter 3 and 4 soon! Be on the lookout for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Can I be a Hero?

**I am really glad that you are all enjoying this AU of My hero Academia and I am happy you all are enjoying the story! I hope you enjoy the next chapters as 3-5 should cover from Midoriya's return to meeting All might, the 10-month training, and the entrance exam all ending on the first day of class with chapter 6 picking up on the Quirk Apprehension Test. I'd love to hear any quirk Idea's you guys have that Midoriya will get over the 10-month training period or up to the entrance exam! **

**Anyway, Onto chapter 3! **

* * *

A/N

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3: Can I be a hero?

* * *

Izuku sighed as he exited his apartment. Stretching his arms over his head and cracking his back after a nice morning breakfast and work out. Having gotten into his normal routine from his father had got him into to keep his body up in peak shape to handle all the quirks he had, he wondered what quirks he could Borrow around Musutafu, not having seen many good ones among his fellow students. Master Analysis making it rather easy to tell what quirks people had by details about the person and how they seemed to act. He leaned more toward collecting emitter type quirks seeing as most transformation and Mutant quirks weren't as useful to him as Emitter types were, As well as getting his hands on the Master Analysis quirk he was able to collect more powerful, and intimidating quirks that would take years of training to master and cut that almost literally in half and learn how to use complicated skills in only a couple of months or maybe a years' time. Either way, he was still looking for new quirks and new combo's that he can make.

Heading to school he decided to take a small detour today, hearing that some villain was causing a problem on the train platform. Heading over he watched as a giant shark headed man shouted out looking over the massive crowd and the gathered heroes that were there. Activating his quirk, Izuku quickly analyses the scene. Looking over the first three heroes he spotted getting detailed descriptions on them and their quirks a hum leaving his lips as he looked them all over, along with the villain.

First hero, Backdraft.

His quirk was Hydrokinesis, a powerful quirk if used to its mas potential but overall nothing useful. Mainly a support or rescue hero, his water not used for fighting better suited for protection and defense, padded armor to take hits and blasts from quirks, could easily be taken down with a few fire quirk users or better yet someone who can control electricity.

Second hero, Death Arms.

An older hero but clearly, he has some strength, his body built up around his quirk, massive upper body strength to match his quirk which is a simple strength enhancement, nothing too bad, use tactics like an out boxer, get in quick weak hits and over time he would fall. Though it would be good to collect.

Izuku made a mental note to get a handshake with the hero after this incident was over. Humming softly as he turned his eyes up to the villain who was currently tossing around Kamui woods.

Villain, Unknown name.

Gigantification, useful but not at all practical. Simply increases the user's size tenfold. Can easily be beaten with an ice or wind quirk, along with some form of binding quirk. Not needed.

Third Hero, Kamui woods.

A practical quirk, Able to use his wooden arms in many forms, he can extend them and can have them retract or branch out into different vines or well... branches. It would be useful but it would be too recognizable. People seem to adore his heroic nature and speech. Possible for the collection.

He watched as Kamui finished talking and was about to unleash an attack that would most likely constrict the villain and easily capture him only for a large woman burst into the scene. It was surprising no one made note of her till she came in kicking the villain in the face. While she defeated the villain, she caused powerlines on the railway to break and fall, along with damaging the road from her landing as well as knocking the villain into the ground.

"Don't worry everyone! Mount lady is here to make your ASS-quaintence!" She says holding up the arm of the possibly unconscious villain, starting to shrink down and wave her arms happily as she gets surrounded by photographers. Izuku watching her with a small annoyed stare.

Mount lady.

A narcissist. She is new to the hero scene and is young so she is bathing in the fame she is getting at the time. She is childish and didn't even take into account the property damage she caused; however, it probably won't be docked from her paycheck. Quirk is the same as the villains, Gigantification. She can increase the size of her body tenfold.

Moving to shake his head he headed up to death arms and held his arm out to the man "Thanks for your work today! Nice catch by the way!" He says with a smile looking at the hero.

The man glanced to the boy before giving a halfhearted smile back and shaking his hand as a photographer from the news started looking at the older hero. "Yeah, your welcome kid." He mumbles before feeling slightly weaker? He shook his head only for his power to seem to return immediately. He was probably just tired from this morning's work out.

Izuku hummed as he looked at the man, quickly removing his quirk so that he can create a copy of it, before returning the original quirk. He called this process Copy and Paste. Canny I know. He was able to figure out how he could borrow a person's quirk for a moment, create that power in terms of its own quirk and then return the original right back to the person in the span of a few seconds, though it was longer when he was younger, needing a good 5 hours to actually make the copy before he could even put the original back and then it was still hard to get everything about the quirk right, and then it was only slightly similar to the real quirk. Though after enough training he was able to get that 5 hours down to a span of a few seconds and then was able to copy the quirk exactly like it was in the original host. The ability greatly helped him in fueling his 'heroic nature' as he wasn't stealing anyone's quirk, just mimicking it with his own. Never letting anyone face the life of being called quirkless, his quirk All for One was slightly similar to living a quirkless life as he needed other people to give him power, he didn't have any of his own, so he didn't want anyone to feel like he did, leaving them with the only thing that game them their 'individuality'. Taking his notebook out and marking down the collection of another strength quirk, turning the number next to 'Strength enhancement' to an 8 before writing down the other three quirks he witnessed in two other columns in his notebook, having three in total;

Collection

Possibility

Disregard

Each one had a number of quirks under each, the collection column having all of the quirks he had, nearly filling up an entire page with different quirk names, many having numbers next to them and others having a star next to them. The star meant that they were important and very powerful quirks, like Air compression and Chrono stasis. To give a few examples. Ones with numbers meaning that he had multiple versions of that same type of quirk, a lot of people having speed, strength, and overall body improving quirk, be it strength, speed, processing power, sight, smell, etc. Closing his notebook before anyone can read it, he headed for class after checking his phone for the time. It was still going to be a few minutes to class so he didn't need to rush.

Walking into class he quickly bent backward as Kacchan fired at him the boy hitting the other wall with a groan moving too quickly launch again at Izuku. The blonde wanting to prove that Deku wasn't as strong as he was saying but clearly, he wasn't proving that as Izuku easily dodged the boy's blasts, kids watching him swirl around the blonde each explosion missing him and not even a mark on him.

"DAMNIT STOP MOVING NERD!" Katsuki shouts going in for his normal right hook only to be stopped as Izuku grabbed his hand. His eyes are wide that he made contact with Izuku since he hadn't even raised his arms not since he started trying to attack Deku since he has been back for the last 2 weeks!

"Katsuki, class is about to start. Please stop trying to cause a fight and sit down?" Izuku says, his eyes still as kind as they were when they were kids, only for Katsuki to remember, moving to pull his fist back fast and jump back a bit out of Izuku's reach. Quickly checking if his explosions were still there he sighed seeing his hands pop and crackle.

"Fuck you Deku! I'll make sure you know your place come lunch" He hissed moving to walk to his seat. The greenette thanking the blonde as he moved to go and sit as well, his hair wasn't up in its normal bun today so it was a mass of green curls that fell over his face and shoulders, he didn't seem to mind as the hair wasn't a usual problem. The teacher walking in with a serious expression and a few sheets of paper.

"Now class. Today we are talking about something serious so pay attention." He states looking down at his pedestal. Everyone was fearful of what the teacher was going to talk about at first but soon the mood began to change when he spoke again.

"It's getting close to the end of the year and I'm sure you all know, it's your third year so you need to be thinking about what you're going to be doing in the future." He stays moving to take the papers and hold them up not looking to the class yet.

"Now I would hand out these future school forms..." He quickly turns and tosses the papers to the air with a smile on his face "But I know you all wanna go onto the hero track!" He says joyously as he looks to the class, all of them activating their quirks happily and showing them off, none of them fit Izuku's tastes, especially the kid who could pull his eyes out. That one was really weird.

"Now kids I know you all want to be heroes but you need to think real for a minute. I'm going to hand these out and I recommend you fill out more than just 'Hero'." He says moving to look over the class sheet before spotting Katsuki's name and U.A. applicant next to it only to see the blonde start to boast

"Don't lump me in with these B-list extra's teach. I'm the one who is going to be at the top!" He shouts moving to jump up onto the desk and point to himself with his thumb "I passed the mock tests and aced the midterms I'm the only one slated for success in this shitty school!" He states, his pride making him forget about Izuku for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you planned on going to U.A, right? With Midoriya?" The teacher states, Izuku sat with a smile on his lips and the class glanced back at him looking to see what he had to say,

"Well they didn't let me take the mock tests but I also got top scores for the midterms and even tied with Katsuki. So, I believe I have just enough right to enter as well." He states, most of the kids started cheering for Izuku when they had yelled at Katsuki for looking down on them.

"Yeah you got this Izuku!" one of the girls said, a boy joining in "Yeah! If anyone can get into that school it has to be you!" He shouts the rest shouting back that they believe in the Greenette.

Katsuki was visibly shaking. His eyebrow was twitching like crazy at the sounds of everyone cheering only to quickly move and launch at Izuku,

"DEKU!" He growls slamming his fist onto the desk the boy quickly moving to get back still in his chair and holding the book he had on his desk.

"Yes?" He hums looking up to Katsuki as he moved to walk closer

"You asshole. Trying to one-up me again!" He shouts going to slam his fist into the boy's face yet again thinking it was going to connect before he saw Izuku's head sway to the side and his hand slide past. A smile on the boy's face as he locked eyes with Katsuki

"Oh, Kacchan. Don't worry I'm not trying to one-up you. I'm just trying to prove you aren't a god." He states. A smug smile on his lips as he moved to lean in close to the blonde who stared with anger, his eyes having clear blood veins showing as he was held there by Izuku's hand which he hadn't seen move to grab his shirt

"I don't plan on losing either. So, get stronger and when you can land a hit, I'll consider you." He states, those words _'I'll consider you.'_ It was like that throne of pride that Katsuki had been sat on since he was 4, was just stolen from under him and the pebble that was Deku, a useless fucker who he could crush if he wanted, was now in his throne, no longer a pebble but a mountain for Katsuki to face head-on and he was very much ill-prepared. The teen seethed for a moment, looking at the green hair of Izuku before turning and walking back to his desk, sitting down and just mumbling and growling now and then. Izuku apologizing for the two to the teacher with a bow before moving to take his seat and get back to his work.

* * *

The day went by smoothly, Izuku dodging and poking Katsuki, the boy jumping back at every touch that came to him, not giving up however on landing a hit on Izuku. Mainly fighting with his quirk but nowhere near the level that Izuku was at in terms of control and instinct, and it was just pissing Katsuki off more and more. The day ended and Izuku was left alone, Katsuki and his goons heading off to go and do whatever it was they did after class. Katsuki not even bothering to try and land a hit on the other teen. Izuku was walking home, having stopped to help a child whose balloon had flown up into a tree. Smiling as he handed it to the kid and directed him to his mother who was waiting for him. He loved helping people, and enjoyed seeing their smiles on their faces when he helped, he felt like a real hero. Moving to walk under a bridge he was unaware of the approaching danger for the moment.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, halfway across town.

* * *

"AHHH!" A woman screamed as the doors to a convivence store shot open and a large figure ran out towards her, falling back she activated her quirk, a hexagonal shield popping up just in time for the villain not to hit her as he started to run down the street chuckling wetly.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! JUST TRY AND CATCH ME FUCKERS!" He shouts, running through lampposts and around people.

A skinny man walks out of a small mini-mart. Watching the figure race pass on the other side of the street. Looking around for a moment as he started to grow, two men talking in front of him

"Another Villain?" One of them says, two small horns poking out of the top of his head almost like nubs, also having grey skin.

"Yeah, just some petty criminal. Wonder where the heroes are." Another man says, no distinguishing features, perhaps an Emitter user.

"Have no fear citizens." A loud booming voice says as he walks out from the shadow of the awning that hung over the entrance to the mini-mart.

"For I am here!" He shouts, the villain hearing this and turning to see who it was, noticing the intimidating figure of a certain hero.

"HOLY SHIT!" he shouts and starts to book it.

* * *

Back to Izuku.

* * *

Izuku walked past the manhole cover under the bridge only to stop and close his eyes. Approaching danger. Standing there he glances back as a large sludge figure quickly pops out of the sewers, slipping through the holes in the cover.

"AH A MEDIUM-SIZED SK-" he was cut off as Izuku would quickly turn around and get into a fighting stance, his arms up in a boxers pose while his eyes locked on the figure in front of him,

"A FIGHTER? OH WELL, I WON'T HURT YOU TOO BAD!" The sludge villain shouts moving to shoot out a few tendrils at the boy who easily dodges them, moving closer as he does, his speed insane as the sludge villain loses sight of him only for his body to break apart in one punch, looking to his side to see the boy there

"WHAT THE-!" He shouts before bursting and flying into the right wall. Splattering over the wall and street. The boy walking over to poke a bit of the sludge with his pencil. Tapping it softly before hearing another figure approaching, their footsteps louder than the sludge villains, a bigger opponent. He didn't turn to face the manhole cover as he heard the Hero state as he jumped out,

"FINALLY! I HAVE CAUGHT UP TO YO-" He stops looking to the right to see the villain separated across the wall and floor and a boy standing in front of the mess.

"Oh well thank you for the help citi-" He is cut off, the boy turned to face the hero, his blood running cold as the boy made eye contact with the hero

"SHIT!" he says under his breath moving to quickly jump back and get in a fighting stance, knowing those eyes and that aura, it was him! His rival for the past couple of decades! ALL FOR ONE! Yet he looked younger, did he get an age regression quirk?! Getting ready for a fight of his life All might stopped however instead of seeing his arch-nemesis he saw a boy, tilting his head at the man

"Um... All might sir? Are you alright?" He says with worry and confusion in his voice. Was there another villain Izuku hadn't felt coming? Why did the man look like he was facing death's door?

"W-what...?" He looked at the boy before blinking again. That resemblance... maybe it's just a coincidence.

"Sorry! I hadn't been expecting what could be out here so I quickly wanted to take a battle stance to be ready for anything!" He states trying to ignore the fact that he thought he saw his old enemy in the boys' eyes. Shaking his head again. He was just seeing things, moving to take the two large cola bottles from his back he quickly drank them both down, letting out a loud burp before filling them with the villain, placing them in his pockets.

"Again, thank you for your cooperation citizen!" He says moving to start heading back to the side he jumped out to in the first place however stopping as the boy shouted

"W-wait All might! I have a question! Can I still be a hero with a strange quirk?" He asks wondering if he really can be a hero with a quirk like this. Looking at the hero as he waited for an answer.

"A strange quirk? Boy, there are heroes out there who have really weird quirks. So honestly? I do think you can be a hero! Just make sure you keep training and stay in school!" He says with a smile and a thumbs-up, giving the boy enough time to quickly grab a photo of the man before he jumped off. All Might glancing back as he started to glide after his jump.

'It's too canny. He has to be related somehow, he looks exactly like the man who killed my teacher, All for One. I should talk to Tsukauchi and get him to look the kid up for me.' He thinks sighing as he flew, unaware how loose the bottles in his pants were as they flew out easily, falling into an alleyway a certain blonde was passing through.

* * *

"Fucking Deku... I'm gonna kick his ass!" He hisses blowing up the soda can in his hand once it was empty. His goons sharing a look before speaking up

"You know man what is the beef you have with Midoriya? It's really weird." Goon #1 states. Looking at Bakugou. The other agreeing like before.

"Yeah man you and him are so strong, why not just like make him your friend?" He states only to need to quickly duck as the can came flying at his head

"Me be friends with that fucking asshole Deku? Not in a million years!" He growls moving to slam his foot into a bottle of liquid unaware what it was

"Id rather die than be friends with that fucking liar." He hisses, the two sharing another look before sighing defeatedly

"Why don't we head to the arcade then? Cool off a little." Goon #1 states, goon #2 giving a slight smirk

"Or we can go to the train station and try to pick up some chicks?" He states the other giving a smile to his friend only for them to wince in fear at a shout

"IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT ME TO LOSE MY CHANCE INTO U.A.?" Katsuki growls out, looking at the two as they seem to start cowering in fear, a shadow soon covering Katsuki's body, looking back to see what it was that was blocking his sunlight

"I LOVE A MEAT SUIT WITH SOME FIRE!" The sludge villain shouts as he moves to launch himself onto Katsuki, chuckling happily.

The teen letting out a loud shout of anger as he lets out a massive blast "GET OFF ME!" He screams a massive smoke cloud covering the alleyway and Katsuki and the villain launch into the side road, another massive blast getting launched off.

* * *

Izuku turned to see where the explosion came from staring at it for a moment. That can't be good.

**And that is it for chapter 3! It went a bit differently than I had planned but hey! That is what improves is for! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I gotta ask you guys. What are some quirks you think Izuku would have collected over his 10 years in America and I'd love to know what you guys think so please if you can leave a review! But Id love to know any quirk Idea's you guys have for what he could have collected or what he can collect in Japan of the next 10 months till the Entrance exam! Hope you all have a good day/night/evening/morning, and I'll see you all again with chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: One and Only

**Hi again guys! Sorry this one took me a bit to get out, Yesterday was rough in terms of doing stuff and today I woke up early so I decided to get a new chapter/episode out to you! This one went a bit different than I had planned, and I really hope you guys like it! Id love to hear any criticisms you guys have because I want to know what I can change to make it a better experience for the reader! Though I do hope you all like this chapter! Also a Thank you to people who gave a couple of quirk ideas! Three of which are used in the chapter today, Blur, Reinforced Bones, and Teleportation! Can you figure out where? Yeah you can. Anyway. Onto today's chapter! One and Only!~**

**A/N**

"Talking'

_'Thinking'_

Chapter 4: One and Only.

* * *

Izuku turned to the sound of a blasting explosion. Seeing a large plume of black smoke rises from the direction of a small shopping street about 10 blocks away, glancing around he moved to bend down for a second as if he was stretching his legs only to launch up into the air in a jump, the road beneath his feet cracking slightly from his jump

"Uh oh... I should try to fix that when if I pass this spot again." He says to himself before turning and looking to the direction of the plume of smoke that was still rising. Seeing a roof that was accessible near the area. His eyes closing for a moment before quickly flashing open. His vision going blurry for a moment before it changed to the scene of the fight. Looking out from across the street, seeing that sludge villain and a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Damn! I can't get a hit on the guy! His body is too weird!" Death Arms yells, jumping back to dodge a slash from the villain, along with an explosion because of the boy it had captured.

"I am a bit preoccupied! Fire and wood don't mix!" Kamui Woods shouts as he carries four more civilians away to the crowd so that they can be helped and looked after while going back for more

"As am I! Where are Those fire trucks!" Backdraft shouts, all three hoses firing at high pressure. The fires too strong for just him to take care of.

"Hey isn't that the same villain from earlier today? The one All Might was chasing?" A citizen said, unaware of the Greenette that was slipping past him.

"All Might!? You don't think he was defeated, do you?" A woman said with worry in her voice, feeling something brush past her but assuming it was another person in the crowd

"No way! He is way too strong for this guy!" A man shouts in defense of the number one hero, clear support as he was wearing an All Might brand shirt.

"Yeah! But... where is he then?" The first man says, looking back to the fight.

"Damnit... We are just going to need to wait for a hero with a different quirk to come and help out." Death Arms says looking at the fight and gritting his teeth

_'Sorry kid you're just going to need to hold out a bit longer' _He thinks, his fists clenching harder and a defeated but a forced expression of anger on his face _'If only I was just a bit stronger.' _

"GAHAHAHA! YEAH STAY BACK YOU HEROES OR ILL SNAP THE BRATS NECK!" The sludge villain screams, not seeing the green-haired boy running at him till he was almost right in front of him

"HEY, WHEN DID THAT KID GET THERE!" Death Arms shouts seeing Izuku standing in front of the villain now, just motionless! The villain however chuckling happily

"BACK TO DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" The sludge villain shouts moving to real his arm back

"YOU MIGHT WANNA DUCK! CLOSE YOUR EYES KACCHAN!" Izuku shouts as he quickly moves to dodge the incoming attack bringing his fist back, it started to shake and a few sparks could be seen coming off of it, Death arms, Kamui woods, and a few other low-grade heroes quickly noticed the attack but didn't change course as they went to help the boy

"YOU BRAT! DIE!" The villain growls and moves to bring his and Katsuki's hand down on the boy only for Izuku to shout causing him to stop

"RAILGUN SHOT!" He yelled out bringing his fist forward, quickly grabbing Katsuki and pull him back from the sludge villain, his grip tight on the boys' shirt. His fist connecting with the villain in an instant, like a railgun, the force and pure strength behind it was like a punch from All Might, sending the villain flying apart in pieces, even causing enough wind pressure to put out a few of the surrounding fires, stopping everyone in their tracks as the villain was destroyed and the boy was saved. Izuku's fist steaming slightly from the attack so happy he backed his bones up by reinforcing them with a quirk he had gotten over in America.

* * *

The Heroes started to clean everything up, the Firetrucks coming and helping Backdraft clear up the rest of the fires. Izuku standing tall as a few of the Heroes were talking to him and Bakugou making sure the boys were alright. Death arms and Kamui woods talking with Izuku a little.

"Damn kid. Didn't know you had a power like that. Plus, able to sneak up to the villain like that? I couldn't even see you." Death Arms states, surprised that the boy he saw earlier that day was a powerhouse.

"Yes, that was very noble of you, and with that power, you are sure to become a great hero right off the bat." Kamui woods states. Death Arms nodding in agreement

"Please, it was nothing. I mean I just thought that I could help since there didn't seem to be any help coming. I thought it would be better than letting him die." Izuku says shrugging slightly as he moved to rub the back of his neck

Even if he was more confident, he still had a thing for Heroes so this was like a dream come true, so admittedly he was pretty giddy and happy. Bakugou, on the other hand, was sulking as he sat on the curb. Getting annoyed as a Hero recommended him to his agency as a flipping sidekick. Katsuki, a sidekick!? He could probably beat this hero's ass and he would if he wasn't going to any important hero schools.

* * *

The boys, however, were released with Izuku just getting a small smack on the wrist and that is all. The two start to walk back to the direction of their homes respectably. Katsuki a few steps ahead of the greenette. Pissed off that the kid he was standing over when they were younger was now stronger than him and that punch proves it. Feeling his blood boil was so annoying and he couldn't hold it anymore, spinning on his heel and stopping the two, both a few feet from each other and staring at each other's eyes. Izuku's were filled with joy, kindness and overall calm nature. Katsuki had anger, fury, and condescension in his eyes.

"LISTEN HERE DEKU YOU BASTARD." He shouts out pointing at the boy with his hand in a finger gun gesture.

"I'm gonna get stronger and I'm gonna kick your stupid green-haired ass got that you piece of shit?" He hissed waiting for an answer as he stared at the boy.

"Ten months," Izuku says, catching the boy off guard. Looking at him with a glare his brows scrunching up the ridge of his nose as he stared at those green orbs.

"You have ten months to get stronger Kacchan. Get into U.A. with me and fight me there. That way we can see who has gotten stronger." Izuku says with a smile, moving to hold his hand out to the boy. Katsuki looking at it before he growled and took Izuku's hand

"You better not fucking slack over the next ten months too... Izuku" He says, looking at the boy with a newfound fire. The two may have had a rocky 'friendship' but now? It was the fire of rivalry that kept the two together. Izuku wanting to be the number one hero, and Katsuki wanting the same, but to get there he had to kick Izuku's ass. Letting the boy's hand go he moved to push past. Heading to his house with a growl.

Izuku watched him leave smirking softly before turning and begging to walk only to stop before a turn. All Might jumping out in a hero pose.

"AHAHA! IT IS I! ALL MIGHT!" He shouts happily turning to Izuku with that same fearless smile he has always had

"Hello, All Might!" Izuku says, able to control himself from gushing over the hero, earlier having been in the thrill of a short fight before he came so he wasn't as giddy but now? He was about to bounce off a wall.

"I saw what you did earlier! And I must say, Young man. You show the true signs of being a hero! And I'd like to propose an offer for you!" All Might says with a chuckle, quickly quieting down as he waited for the boy to respond.

"An offer? What offer?" Izuku says, tilting his head and looking up to the man. Watching as he starts to slowly deflate from his form. A slightly skinnier man standing before him, not as dead looking as a different All Might but he still seemed weaker than before his come back to Japan.

"My boy, my quirk is one passed down, a sacred torch that can be handed to a hero that I deem worthy of its power, and you, my boy, are worthy of this great power!" All Might exclaims, his arms shooting out, palms open to the sky and his head back slightly

"This great power was passed down to me from my master, and I choose to pass it on to you! I wish to give you my quirk One for All!" He shouts a bit too loud, quickly glancing around to make sure no one heard him before looking to Izuku. He was just staring at the man blankly, while in his head he was SCREAMING WITH JOY AND CONFUSION IT WAS SO WEIRD!

It took a minute for the boy to regain himself raising a hand waving off the hero for a moment before collecting himself.

'That sounds like my quirk but it sounds... different. One for all... All for one, what is the correlation?" He thinks to himself before looking up to the hero with a small smile and moving to hold his hand out to the man

"I accept!" He says with a bright smile, All Might returning that smile with his own and taking the boys hand shaking it as he buffs out again, happily chuckling as he looks to the boy

"Meet me at Dagobah beach tomorrow! There you will learn how to use my quirk!" He says with a smile, giving the boy his number before jumping off.

_'Even if the boy was HIS son. I should get him on our side just in case, however, he is already showing signs of being a true hero.'_ He thinks. Moving to take his phone out and making a call.

"Hey Tsukauchi, its Toshinori. I need your help checking something." He says before landing and jumping again.

* * *

Back with Izuku, he is going crazy! He just accepted the proposal of a lifetime! He was going to get All Might's quirk! That sounded like a dream come true! It was honestly really cool cause he couldn't tell what the heroes quirk was before he told him. Wondering what it would do and how much stronger would his quirk be?

He honestly couldn't think for a moment because of how much had been going on in his head! He saved his friend who now was his rival, and he met his favorite superhero TWICE and he was going to be training Izuku how to use his quirk? He was going to love this! He couldn't help but be giddy and let out a yip of joy as he walks. Smiling as he shoots his fist in the air. Today was great. He was so happy he came back to Japan!

* * *

Saturday was a little... it's hard to explain. It was the day he would meet All Might, the man telling Izuku his body was already the perfect vessel for his quirk, and he handed it over, Izuku needing to swallow a piece of hair and... it wasn't too bad but it was strange. However, as the two were waiting for the power to infuse with Izuku's body something strange happened. He threw up a large amount of blood. His eyes were pinpoint and his mind was racing, his body felt on fire and the hero didn't know what to do so he scooped up the boy and took him to the only recovery person who knew about one for all. His body burned and Izuku kept coughing up blood, his mind racing, heart-pounding, and body burning. What was going on? Why did it hurt so much? Why was this happening!? He didn't get his answer from All Might as his sight went black and the world went silent as they were flying through the air to U.A. Izuku looked around, examining the space as he could still... see in a way, but what he was seeing was... nothing, until he turned around that was. Seeing a burning fire. It was a bright greenish flame. Weak and not that strong, along with a larger purple flame. Blazing out of control and burning with power. The purple one seemed to be sucking the green flame in, however each time it was as if something was blocking the purple flame from snatching up the green. Izuku assuming that the purple flame was All for One, and the green was One for All, things started to get a little clearer. The two were one and the same. All for One having made One for All, Izuku couldn't understand it at first, wondering how his father's quirk and All Might's were... brother quirks? His father never told him about this so he was confused and a bit hurt that his father chose to hide this fact from him.

A voice cut through the silence of the two burning flames and it called out to Izuku.

"So, you are my nephew?" A voice says, Izuku spinning around to nothing. Looking around he didn't see anyone till he turned back to the fires. A frail, sickly man sat in front of the teen. His eyes going wide and falling back in fear, looking up to the man who chuckled and moved to hold his hand out

"Sorry did I spook you? It's nice to meet you Izuku" He says with a warm smile. It reminded the greenette of his father. He has the same warm smile and usually scared Izuku with his sneaking around.

"W-who are you?" He says looking at him with a small gulp, glancing him over, wondering why he reminded him of his father.

"I am Oguri Akihiko. The brother of your father Fujikatsu Akihiko." He says looking at Izuku, waiting for him to start to piece things together

"But... My father's name is Hisashi Midoriya." He says with a bit of confusion, was that not his father's name? Was his father lying to him all these years?

"Well, that is the name he went under. But as for who he is. He is Fujikatsu Akihiko. He was the previous owner of All for one. Having passed it on to you, his son." He states moving to point to the purple flame that shone brighter. Izuku was almost able to see a person standing in the flame however their face was still slightly darkened. It was a man in a rather slim fit suit, with a smile on his lips. The green flame had a set of 8 eyes in it, 8 different people inside that small flame.

"So... wait, if you are my father's brother then why are you hurting me?" Izuku says taking a small step back, his arms tensing slightly, ready for a fight if he needed to do something.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to talk to you and the only way was to make you unconscious needed to talk to you about my quirk and yours." He says with a saddened expression, not wanting to have hurt his nephew.

"My quirk one for all is an amalgamation of two quirks. My quirk which allows me to pass it down to others, and the quirks my brother forced onto me, super strength, and an accumulation quirk. Meaning that I, or well you, have the accumulated power of 8 generations of people, a total of 200 years of power." He states walking over to the flame. It did feel a lot hotter compared to the purple fire and seemed to burn brighter comparatively

"And you Izuku were born with my brothers' quirk, All for One. Able to take the quirks of anyone you touch and transfer or keep them. My brother had taken so many quirks over his years he had grown mad with power. It is surprising to even see that he had a son. However, it seems he learned that what he did was wrong seeing as you still love heroes and wish to be one. No?" He turns to the boy, who simply nods at this, watching the man

"Well allow me to inform you, With the addition of One for All you will no longer have either." He states looking at the boy, a lot more serious than before

"I won't have either? So, I will be quirkless?" He asks looking at him with fear, not wanting to be forgotten and tossed aside. Looked down on for being quirkless

"No no. They will become one again and they will no longer be One for All, All for One. They will be One and Only. This quirk is just a combination of the two, you will have all of the quirks you have 'copied and pasted' but each one will be stronger, and much more powerful. You will be a walking god in a sense. So, I wanted to tell you that you need to learn to control this new power, for if you let the fire blaze wildly you will be burned alive, and the powers will split." He says, walking over to Izuku, the two flames beginning to mix

"You Izuku were born into two worlds. One of evil and the other of good. You are more than anyone, you are what will change the world, and bring an era of peace greater than All might's, or you can bring about a world of chaos, death, and hell. You are the deciding factor in the world. It is up to you to choose what you want to do." Oguri says, moving to hug the boy softly before letting him go the two flames having combined and now it shined both with green and purple flames. He could feel the strength of both quirks and he had to admit. It was nothing that he had felt before.

"I have hope you will choose the right side Izuku," Oguri whispers before Izuku wakes up with a start, blinking as he looks around the room, he was in a nurse's office? Did he pass out at school and that was all a dream? Sitting up he could still feel a bit of pain but his body burned not with pain of being hurt but a new fire. One stronger than anything he had felt previously. Letting out a small sigh he got up walking to a mirror to look at himself. His face was clean of blood and he had a different shirt on. Looking at the mirror he could notice something, his eyes, they were different colors, one was a blazing purple, and the other a bright emerald. Each held his fire of determination and his quirk. He looked himself over. Clenching his fists and feeling this power course through his system. Looking around he could see a woman sitting at a desk working on something, All might nowhere to be found

* * *

"Excuse me?" Izuku says, his voice was a little raspy but that was from lack of water, the woman turned around and looked at Izuku, examining him for a moment before getting up using a large syringe as a walking stick

"Welcome back to the land of the living boy!' She says moving to walk over and check him over, telling him to sit so she can run some tests

After the tests he puts the shirt he was given back on All Might walking into the room with some tea that Nezu had made him to give to Izuku if he had woken up yet.

"Izuku my boy! You are awake!" He shouts moving to go and hug the boy, after placing the hot tea of course.

"I thought you had passed boy!" He says with worry in his voice, looking to the boy, noticing the new eye color

"What happened my boy?" He asks looking him over wondering what caused the eye color change.

"Well... I think I should tell you who my dad is All might." Izuku says, looking up to the man with slight worry, moving to rub the back of his neck as he glanced up again before speaking.

"My dad is Fujikatsu Akihiko, or as he was known. All for One."

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 4! I really do hope you guys like this chapter! I had fun writing it. The next chapter is going to be the end of this conversation on top of the entrance exam and I really hope I write a good enough fight/exam chapter for you guys! Like before if you have any quirk ideas that Izuku should collect over the ten-month period or that he should have already from America let me know in a review of pm! I'll see you guys in chapter 5: Entrance Exam!**


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance Exam

**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with this update, I have been procrastinating about it for 2 days now, and I'd like to start making this a periodic thing so I have time to work on it and have free time since starting in about 2 and a half weeks, most of my weekdays will be busy, so either I'm going to be posting on the weekends or every Friday or Thursday at around 6-7, maybe. That is all subject to change. Anyway enough dilly-dallying. Onto Chapter 5: Entrance exam!**

**A/N**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

CHAPTER 5: ENTRANCE EXAM!

* * *

"All might, my father is a man you might know... All for One is my dad."

This news came to Toshinori both as shock and a bit of confirmation, having known that the boy looked so familiar to the man who had taken his master from him. Along with all the torment he has caused, but that did not change his view on Midoriya, Toshinori saw a boy with the potential of becoming a hero, and a great one at that. He knew that there had to be some way the two were connected but Father and son? That truly surprised the number one hero.

"And I know about One for all, since... it isn't one for all anymore," Izuku says looking to the man, his eyes a bit more serious now as he stared at his number one idol. Thinking about how he should tell him about his new quirk.

"Well since I have my father's quirk, him having passed it down by blood to me, I have All for one. B-but doesn't worry! I haven't stolen people's quirks! I can copy them!" He says in defense of himself, knowing the tragedy that this quirk had caused by his... uncle?

"A-anyway... All for one and One for All actually sort of... fused so that is why my eyes are this new color and well... My quirk is called One and Only. I'm sort of like... A god now, in a sense..." He didn't know how to explain it. This was all so new to him, first learning about what his quirk was in the past, and about its brother quirk One for All. He was so confused but from what he can remember about what his uncle said but it was hard to remember it all cause he was still groggy having woken up not too long ago. Wait now that he thinks about it, he needed to call his mother to make sure she wasn't calling the army to form a search party for him. Telling this to All might and heading out into the hall to call and speak with her.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to come home soon mom. Don't worry I swear I'm alright." He says before hanging up the phone with a small sigh looking out of one of the giant windows in what he assumed was the U.A building. His life had just literally been flipped upside down because of how much stuff he learned as of today. The news that he was now some integral piece in the creation of either a living hell or a theoretical paradise. He can't help but feel defeated, that confidence he had built up over the years crumbling in almost an instant. Reverting to what he used to be, a sheepish boy that tears up easily, and he could feel tears run down his cheeks as he slides down against the guild rail near the window. Sniffing softly as he held back is audible sobs of fear, confusion, and just an unknowing presence that was pushing down onto the boy. He was only 14 and he was supposed to be some king on the chessboard? He didn't know what to do and felt so small in a sea of power that was constantly raging. His raft on its last legs about to sink into the deep dark depths that was life. He didn't want to be this hero, he just wanted to save people with a smile, and make them happy to know that life will be okay since he was there to help out. He would continue to softly cry till he heard a voice looking up from his arms to see a new face he had never seen before. She stood tall, had a fit figure and was some figment of his mind as she was slightly translucent. She wore a long flowing white cape, black hair and a pair of yellow gloves. Looking up at her she smiled back down at him moving to put her index fingers up to her cheeks and push her smile up more

"Come on kid. Don't just sit there and sulk. You want to be a hero, right? So, start smiling and be the hero you want to be, who cares about what role you will play? You are the only person who chooses his future." She says moving to crouch down, her smile still as bright as ever, almost like his at times. A hand reaching out to the boy and helping him up. A small sniffle and gulp left the boy before he smiled back at the apparition.

"T-thanks. I needed that" He says, closing his eyes and smiling as best he could. Even going as far as to do what the woman did, bringing his fingers up to push his smile up and when he opened his eyes, he could see that she had gone. Sighing softly as he felt that warm presence still in his chest, so she must also be a part of One for All. Letting out a small sigh and relief and calm he headed for the nurse's office and explained to All Might what One and Only was and his life with All for One and a bit about his father not wanting to explain too much that could damage his father.

"Thank you for letting me know this Midoriya. And I don't resent you for keeping this information. You had no right to divulge it to me but I thank you for doing so." Toshi says with a smile pointed towards the boy before he bulked up

"Well, since we are sharing, I'll let you in on a secret as well! I can only use my hero form for about 9 hours a day due to injuries sustained from a fight with All for One- er your father." He states before puffing back down and coughing slightly, a bit of blood coming out but nothing too drastic.

"I thank you, my boy. Now understand I still hope to see you for training as I will not let you go wild with this new power. Understand?" He states moving to place a hand on the boy's shoulder giving him his award-winning smile

"I will make you into the number one hero my boy. And it all starts with this!" He says taking out a medium-sized packet with the words 'All Might's AIM TO PASS AMERICAN DREAM PLAN! 10 MONTH EDITION!' reading it over Izuku would see that All Might had marked out a food menu, his sleep schedule and workout routine along with combat training and even class hours. So, he was going to need to work his ass off for the next ten months, that was going to be a grueling 10 months but Izuku would put through with it to get into U.A and learn how to master his new quirk. Feeling powers, he had never really felt before. Thanking the man, he headed off with a seal of approval from Recovery girl and he started for home, having snatched a copy of recovery girls quirk before he left. Wondering how useful he could make it given this would be one of the first recovery-based quirks that Izuku had gotten. Using his speed enhancements, he was able to make it home rather quickly. Telling his mom, he was okay and just needed rest, so after making dinner for her he went straight to bed. The next ten months were going to be hard. But he was going to put up with it so that he could be the number one hero, and he was going to carve his own path if he was the key to two different worlds than he was going to make a third choice, his choice.

* * *

Month 1

While the start was a little hard, in terms of combat training and controlling the overall power output of his new quirk Izuku was able to master it in no time thanks to Master Analysis. Which in itself was also bumped up a great deal. Currently, his max output was well over what All Might could do in his debut in America, but the power was still unstable and would take all of Izuku's focus to control easily. He destroyed about ten percent of the trash pile at Dagobah beach in only one punch and broke his arm in the process. He was new to this power and didn't understand it. So, after taking a minute to recover from the injury he and All Might got back too it. Working Izuku to the bone, while he did his own type of training. Going to places like the Mall, or visiting massively populated areas and just sitting around, watching people. Looking at everyone as they walked past, examining each one and giving some a small tap on the shoulder to snatch certain quirks he enjoyed. While out one night on a 'run' he was able to get about 5 quirks that he found rather interesting. Two of which came from heroes themselves. Electricity Generation, basically turning himself into a life wire that had fallen off of a telephone pole. Needing to test how much output he could truly create. Airwalk is another quirk he was able to grab while walking past a person. Basically, allowing the boy a pseudo form of flight. Picking up another speed enhancement type quirk, Velocity. Able to speed up not only his entire body with this quirk, so now he can add vibration to any of his attacks. Another healing quirk that he had seen a mother using on her son. Tapping her shoulder and asking if there was any way to help before being turned away kindly. The last quirk actually came from a person with salamander-like looks. Not getting a salamander head himself but he did feel his throat heat up and can feel a fire burning in his stomach after copying that quirk. Fire breathe. Sounds like fine.

Once he found enough quirks that he thought would be a good addition to his arsenal he headed home. Deciding to walk the way home instead of teleporting or running. Passing a poster, he tore it off the light post it was taped too, reading it over it was talking about a martial arts tournament that was going to be happening a city away from him, it ready to the extent of;

Come one Come all! For the King's Crown Tournament! In this 1-day tournament witness martial artists of 15 different Dojo's battle for the King's Crown! This summer on the 15TH!

About a month away. Thinking about it Izuku concluded that he would go and see if there were any good quirks to copy. Humming as he read the poster over as he continued home, a smile on his face as he thinks about what possible powers, he will be able to get from there, along with any of the people in the audience. Humming softly, he headed home and prepared for the next month of grueling training and the upcoming tournament.

* * *

Month 2

The second month of training consisted of only combat training, All Might wanted Midoriya to learn all he can about controlling his quirk and power output so he doesn't kill someone. Deciding that 5% would be the best starting point for this. Keeping it secluded to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, also tasking midoriya to clear the entire beach by the end of the ten months, but since last month he cleared a large enough space for the two they used that as their battlespace.

Midoriya stood, exhaustion on his face and sweat beading down his forehead. All Might, on the other hand, seemed unfazed. As if the 5% Railgun punches, he was slamming into the man's arms weren't hurting but Midoriya just guessed All Might had a lot of endurance given that he could launch himself near the speed of a moving vehicle and survive a landing from over 60 stories in the air. Midoriya quickly threw up a shield as All might dashed at him, his punch however so strong his shield broke taking most of the impact but the hit didn't connect as Midoriya quickly used Chronostasis. This was a last resort quirk that he had copied from a hero in America, the quirk while strong lasted for only a couple of seconds and drained a person's stamina like crazy! Not having found a Stamina Enhancement quirk he would drain his stamina like crazy with the quirk. Moving to rush away from All Might he couldn't help but fall after the quick stopped. Panting heavily and laying on the ground, fatigue and stamina lose catching him and causing him to forfeit the match. Hopefully, when he went to that tournament, he would meet a martial artist with some stamina quirk or something. Moving to get up his arms and body ached sighing softly he could only manage to sit up, sadly the healing quirks wouldn't help stamina seeing as that wasn't a factor to be healed but recovered over time. Looking up to All Might he chuckled softly as he looked the man over before falling back down to rest. Almost instantly taking a nap right on the sand.

After a good 5 hours he woke up in his home, glancing around he didn't know how he got here till his mother told him a nice man with blonde hair and a gaunt figure had carried him in claiming he had fallen asleep at the beach from training, Izuku still hadn't told her that the man was All Might or the fact that his mentor was the number one hero, however, he did say not to tell anyone, so Izuku complied for the time being. Inko did, however, scold him for not better taking care of himself and ordered him to rest for the night along with tomorrow. The boy sighed but complied with his mother, that would give him time to read up on some of the contestants in the King's Crown Tournament. Two of which piqued the greenette's interest, a boy by the name of Ojiro Mashirao. He had a mutant quirk that gave him a tail and was a black belt in normal Kung Fu along with his own creation of Tail Arts. That should be fun to watch, but one fighter called out to him over the 15 competitors. A man who signed in by the name of Task Master. Never hearing the name before Midoriya read on, seeing that he had assigned his quirk as 'Combat Memory' and the details state that he knows 20 different martial arts after one day of seeing 20 different people practicing their specific fighting styles. This interesting the teen greatly. That quirk would be great in terms of power and it would help with Midoriya looking for types of fighting styles. Moving to close his computer he smiled and prepared for the tournament by getting rest, knowing that it was going to be just a treasure trove of quirks for the teen to get.

And he was right, it was a treasure trove. Taskmaster one flawlessly because he would watch his opponents fight and having the last fight in the first round he saw all of the moves of the people advancing meaning he knew how their martial arts worked and knew their weaknesses, for the first opponent he kept back and dodged easily before beating him nearing the end of the elated time that each battle should have taken. From there with was a cake was with everyone. Ojiro however lost in the second round and didn't make it to the semifinals. Izuku gave him a cheer for doing his best yet his mind was focused on Task Master. Wanting to figure out some way to touch the man so he could copy his quirk and he got his chance because after he won, he said he was going to be taking pictures outside with the reward. That gave him all he needed to get the quirk. Also finding a stamina enhancement quirk along with a few others, someone who had a clear manipulation quirk as they made their smoke from their cigarette into a few cute clouds for their child. Along with a quirk from one of the ref's which was Radio Wave, he was able to connect to any radio waves and could hear orders from the officials who were watching if the match ever got too dangerous and they would need to intervene, but those were childish quirks compared to the one that wanted the most. Heading for Taskmaster. He was able to ask for a picture after getting through a crowd of fans and the man gladly accepted. Izuku couldn't believe it was that easy. Taking a copy of the man's quirk he thanked him for the picture before heading off a smirk appearing on his face as he looked to his hand. This quirk was going to come in handy.

Once he had gotten home Izuku got right to work, watching about 50 different combat styles from all types of boxing to Brazilian kickboxing. He wanted to test something and watched a video of a monkey swinging around and doing specific things that would make them nimble and hard to catch by predators, unsure if those skills would pass over the boy just watched, wanting to see if they would. After those videos he decided to try out his new combat styles, taking up a quirk stance he was already in the stance of a boxer, not a street boxer but a UFC boxer mixed with the stance of Muhamad Ali one of the best quirkless boxers back in the day when quirks weren't everywhere. Practicing with a few punches his body felt so light yet he could tell that his fists were flying fast and would have a hard impact on anyone. Moving too quickly switch to Taekwondo and bring his leg up then following up with a Brazilian kick that curved his leg and his foot like an arrow through the air before stopping, a small gust of air following the attack knocking a few papers from his desk. He had no training and could easily master these skills from a few videos. He started to chuckle moving to clean up his room. This new quirk was going to greatly help him.

* * *

Month 3 – 9

These months were usually either cleaning the beach or combat training, by month 5 he was already more than 50% done with the entire beach, and by the 9th month he had cleaned up the entire beach. It was empty and was a beautiful sight to behold. Over the 6 months Izuku had gotten into more of a controlled state, going as far as being able to fight with 15% of his power, from using normal one for all, all the way up to his Railgun Shot being able to send All Might back to the other end of the beach. It was impressive and other than that his speed, stamina, endurance, all of it was increased, on top of his overall increase there was also the power increase with his quirks. Able to send a ball well over 2k kilometers, and run from one end to the other in about 15 seconds? And it was able to just overall increase the boy's confidence, while he was stronger, he didn't feel like he was the strongest because he still knew the path that he was on, the destiny that was thrust upon him. He still thinks he is not worth to be the deciding factor but, in the end, there is nothing he can do. He was put into this position when All Might gave him One for All and when his father passed All for One onto him. His mind always raced with what choices he had to make, what paths there are to go down, not wanting to choose either but his overall personality to lead him down the path of a hero. He wished he could speak with his father, get his side of the story and learn from him what he wanted Izuku to do, His father wasn't some corrupt, mean man, he was kind, caring and raised Izuku to be a hero... right?

On the 9th month before their training was over All might wanted to speak with Izuku, telling him to meet him at Dagobah beach. So, the greenette did. Heading there in the afternoon after classes sighing softly as he had jogged there not allowed to use his quirk out in public even if he had been for the past 9 months, along with collecting quirks from people. Having gotten a good 20 in total over the months? A few of them were manipulation-based quirks, two stamina enhancements, combat memory, two recovery quirks, a strength enhancement, along with airwalk and some others he had written down but they weren't as useful as some of the others.

He saw All Might standing with a scarf around his neck, Izuku having used his Fire breath quirk he got from a person to heal himself and was like a walking furnace. A smile on his face as he looked at the man

"You wanted to talk to me All might?" He says with a smile, looking up at the man with a small hum.  
"Yes, Young Midoriya, I want you to take the next month to relax. I've taught you all I can about using your quirks, it's up to you to decide how to use them." He says, his eyes still that burning flame of determination while Izuku's were filled with childlike glee and joy. Izuku too kind for his own good at times.

"But shouldn't I follow the plan you made? It says that next month is more battle training." Izuku says confused, wondering what changed his mind.

"Well yes but I feel that you have learned all I can teach you myself, you can handle a 50% Detroit smash straight to the gut and have been able to beat me to the point I need to personally stop the match." He points out moving to take his phone out and show Izuku a picture of him when they started. He was a thinner and his hair was shorter even then, along with his broken arm and clearly tired look, but before All Might stood a determined boy, his hair a little longer than his shoulders but mostly held up in a dirty bun or on some days a dirty ponytail. Honestly, if he had a smaller body and less defined muscle mass he could pass off as a girl.

"I see... Well, Thank you All Might, while I still think there is much for me to learn I can understand what you are saying" Izuku says, determined to make the man proud, a smile on his face as he looks up to the larger male.

"I'm sure you will Midoriya, you only live once, if you do it right once is enough. So, make the most of life my boy, and be the hero you want to be, not someone who is in it for the money alone, but someone who can make the world a better place. I believe in you." Toshi says, moving to hug the boy before patting him on the back and letting him go, informing Izuku that he needed to go since next month he would be preparing for something. Izuku nodded and let the man leave, feeling empowered by the man's words. Only to see a book in his back pocket, 'Inspirational quotes volume 2!' A snicker leaving his throat before he shook his head moving to look out at the horizon of the setting sun. A smile on his face. He was ready for the Entrance exam. He knew he was.

* * *

As All Might said, Izuku spent his next month resting and storing energy. Getting ready for the entrance exam, and like that the day was upon him. Izuku making sure his shoes were tied while his mother brought him his bag

"Alright honey, I packed everything you need, some aspirin in case you get a headache and some snacks in case you get hungry." Smiling at her son she hands off the bag moving to kiss him on his cheek and pat his back

"Good luck Izuku, make me and your father proud! ~" She hums happily waving at him as he started to leave

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure to get in with flying colors!" He says with a smile before closing the door and starting for U.A.

Izuku stood before the gate, his hair tied back in a bun and his eyes filled with determination that he had never had before. A smile on his face as he looked at the massive school, a hum leaving his throat as he started to walk before a voice stopped him

"OUTA MY WAY DEKU!" Katsuki growls, moving to walk past the boy, shoving him slightly. He was taller and had more muscle mass than when Izuku got back to Japan. A smirk on his face as he watched Katsuki pass

"Good luck Kacchan!~" He says with a sweet friendly hum the explosive teen giving a grunt before continuing to the auditorium. Izuku moving to follow after him only to trip up, about to catch himself before a hand hit his bag and he started to float up, looking around he turned to the voice of a girl

"Sorry I used my quirk on you!" She says, her hands moving to fix him up so he was standing before she touched her fingertips together smiling up at the greenette, a small blush on her cheeks.

"I-I know we aren't allowed to use our quirks in public but it's bad luck to trip on your first day, right?" She says pushing her index fingers together only to jump at the feeling of a hand on her head

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for the help! ~" He says, moving to wave as he started walking. A small smirk on his face Gravity manipulation. Perfect.

The girl blushed brighter as he walked away moving to shake her head and cup her pink cheeks. Upset she couldn't get the boy's name. Oh well, maybe she will see him again at school.

* * *

"AWE YEAH! CAN I GET A YEAH FROM YOU AMAZING LISTENERS?!~" Present mic shouts as he stood in front of a pedestal, everyone was silent except for a certain green-haired teen.

"YEAH!" He shouts a smile on his face as Present mic points him out

"I'm liking that enthusiasm! Can't wait to see you on the field listener!" He says, a few students chuckling but others surprised at how bold such a good-looking guy was. He was embarrassed he did that but it was gone by the time that Present Mic started talking about the exam.

"Hmm... Robot villains then...? This is going to be too easy. Plus, I could try out that... hmm" Izuku starts mumbling silently after Present mic had finished speaking, strategizing his plan only to get someone to shout at him, a blue-haired teen with black-rimmed glasses, it looked rather robotic.

"AND YOU! Your mumbling is very distracting! If you came here for fun and games you can leave instead of playing around." Iida says, looking at the boy with a glare, only to feel an intimidating stare back as Izuku stood matching Tenya's height maybe even more than him

"I'm sorry, I was mumbling silently after the teacher finished speaking. You, on the other hand, interrupted him while he was finishing us out, on top of that I yelled when he asked. So, if anything you are the one who must think this is a game." Izuku says firmly. Moving to sit back down, the teen staring for a moment before bowing and sitting back down silently. Thinking about what Izuku had said.

Present mic finished the assembly off with telling them that the practical was first and the written would be later, and if anyone got seriously hurt, they could take it tomorrow. Giving them a "PLUS ULTRA!" before sending them off to their respective busses and having the massive group split up into 5 different simulated cities. Izuku stretching as he looked at the large door, standing at the back. He could feel eyes on him and could see the blue-haired teen glaring at him as well as that bubbly girl with the round face looking at him. Izuku offered a smile only for her to turn away quickly. He didn't mind and wasn't going to go ask what was wrong, she was probably just scoping out the other test-takers, so he shouldn't bother her. Moving to get into a running start as if he was about to run a race, he looked at the door, people staring at him for a moment till a loud voice cut off their thinking

* * *

"ALRIGHT GO!" Present mic's shout covered all 5 cities, Izuku waiting till enough of the door was open before dashing forward and jumping up, soring over everyone he easily spotted a 1-pointer, aiming himself he slammed his feet hard into the robots head, causing it to explode on impact only to quickly rush for another 1-pointer and a 2-pointer. The others still standing back thinking the kid was crazy, there wasn't a starting sound.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? THERE ARE NO STARTS IN A FIGHT GET MOVING!" Present mic shouted as he looked at Site B. The students rushing to quickly get in and get after the teen. Seeing his path of destruction he had at least gotten 15 1-pointers 10 2-pointers and about 4 3-pointers.

"HE'S ALREADY AT 37!?" Someone shouts moving to fight a 1-pointer, that had rushed out from an alleyway.

"That guy is insane!" Another kid shouted, the blue-haired teen rushing to search for 2-pointers and 3-pointers. Wanting to prove his worth. While the girl with the round face was just trying to not throw up as she tapped 3 1-pointers and 2 2-pointers

"Release!" She shays panting softly before heading off to get more points.

Inside a room with about 20 teachers and a wall of screens, they watched as students fought, everyone talking about specific students or types of quirks

"Looks like we have a lively bunch this year." A man with a southern accent spoke, it showed through his Japanese.

"Yes, and most of them are rather powerful as well." A woman says, the clinking of her handcuff bracelets soft against her sweet voice.

"Most students rely on speed to get things done; others take to the skies using information gathering quirks. Some use pure power, and others." A small mouse, bear, dog, thing speaks. Two videos one of Izuku the other of Bakugou, both having about the same amount of points with Izuku at a 2-point lead "Rely entirely on combat experience. However, that is not all we are testing! Power loader, if you will?"

"With pleasure!" The man says moving to flip up a small case and push a large red button that sat inside it.

A loud crash and whip of wires sounded as buildings started to part and a large form began to rise out of the city.

Izuku slammed his fist into a robot, panting softly as he stood in a boxer stance before stopping to take a moment to breathe. "That should be 82." He says looking around for a moment, seeing people fight over who got the kill on a robot or others who were frantically searching for one, but that was all stopped at the sound of a large explosion and a rumble in the ground. Izuku having both his 'Kinetic energy' combo and 'Instinct' combo active he could feel it approaching from a mile away.

"Guess that is why they don't want us to fight it." He says looking up to see a massive robot looming over the city. Its huge hand crushing a building and staring down at the students. Izuku having a smirk grow on his face as he looks at it only to hear a scream which brought him back to reality. Looking over he could see round face! She was stuck under some rubble that had crushed her ankle. Moving to rush over he easily was able to pull the rubble off of her body and picking her up before looking up to the machine. There has to be another reason they would bring it out.

"Don't worry, I am here!" He says with a bright smile, the girl's fear seeming to face from her eyes as she looked at him before he moved to set her down again, only to quickly jump up to a smirk on his face

"HEY UGLY!" He shouts, the robot turning its massive head up to face the flying boy, who brought his leg up and started to fall down, using that gravity manipulation he got to change his weight to that of a ton along with adding 2 speed enhancements and 4 strength enhancements, on top of Reinforced bones, Velocity to make his leg vibrate at a high speed, starting to fall toward the robot as he started reaching up for Izuku

"1 TON BATTLE AXE!" He shouts out, slamming his heel hard into the things face. Which stopped moving before a massive blast of air came out, the head caving in in an instant, and Izuku smirking as he moved to use air walk to manipulate his movement only to slam both legs into its large chest sending the machine flying back into a few buildings. Landing safely, everyone stunned at the sight and most of the heroes who were watching cheering for the boy. A smile on his face as he looked at the defeated enemy.

"THAT'S IT! TEST IS OVER LISTENERS!" Present mic shouts, everyone, letting out sighs of relieve and falling to their asses as they look around and at the boy who just defeated the Zero-pointer in 1 kick, and sent it flying with another. Izuku walking over to the girl and moving to place his hands against her ankle, a soft warm glow coming from them and her eyes widening as her ankle started to feel better in an instant.

"And there we go. Hope you are feeling better." He says before she nods happily and gives him a bit hug

"Thank you so much! And that was awesome! The way you smashed that big robot!?" She says with a smile before she was interrupted by Recovery girl, wanting to look at Izuku's legs because she could see a bit of redness.

"You overdid it, boy didn't you?" She scolds the teenager, who bashfully apologizes before he is kissed back to health. The old woman telling them to go on and get to the bus so they could finish the exam. Izuku thanking her before heading back with Round face. The two finishing their tests and everyone leaving for the day when they were done. Izuku was as giddy as a schoolgirl. He loved that exam, and had a feeling he passed with flying colors, he couldn't wait to talk to all might or see about his acceptance letter. Letting out a yell of victory as he walked back home.

* * *

**And that is it for chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as it is the longest out of them all with almost 6,000 words in it excluding the Author's notes that is. And that is something id like to hear from you guys, what did you think of this chapter cause I really didn't like some of the parts of it because I felt that they were a bit rushed or forced, but I want to know your opinion and if these should be longer or not, I really enjoy this story and want to keep it going but id love to know if I should keep pumping out 5k+ chapters cause I want you guys to have enough to read. For the past three they ranged from 3,500-4,500, so I just want to know if you guys want more story, meaning longer chapters. Also, thank you to everyone who offered quirks and I hope you all like One and Only! As it was a spur of the moment idea I had.**

**See you all in chapter 6: Quirk assessment test.**


	6. Chapter 6: Quirk Apprehension Test

**Hi hi! Sorry, this chapter is so late! I procrastinated a lot on this chapter and honestly, I don't really like it cause I feel like it is just wrong in some places but I don't know. This chapter was going to be the first and second day of U.A. with Izuku in both the quirk Apprehension test and the first battle training however, it only came out to be the Apprehension Test. I hope I did it well enough for you guys. Also, I wrote up most of the quirks I could think of Izuku having. Hope this is good as well. If you have any other quirks in mind for Izuku Id love to hear what you have in mind! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Author's Note**

Chapter 6: Quirk Apprehension Test.

* * *

A week after the entrance exam Izuku had been taking it easy, wanting to just take it easy after the entrance exam. Now just waiting for his letter to learn what he got, a sigh leaving his lips as he looked to the tv, watching the news while he lifted a dumbbell. A yawn leaving his throats only to let out a cough as his mother scares him, running into the living room.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IZUKU! I-I-I-It's here!" Inko says tears in her eyes as she stumbles into the room holding the letter, a wax stamp on the paper holding it closed. Izuku jumped and moved to grab it looking at it for a moment before heading to his room. Wanting to hear it alone.

Izuku sat at his desk, looking at the letter for a moment before moving to open it and pour out the contents. A small circular disk that dips in slightly, a button on the side and a letter which he could not read and needed to unfold to look over. However, he focused on the disk, pushing the button he gulped softly and sat back watching a light flow from a tiny lens and suddenly All Might's voice fills his ears.

"AHAHAHA! IT IS I! ON A PROJECTION!" All Might shouts, in one of his typical hero poses but instead of a hero costume, it was a form-fitting suit, yellow and vertical black lines.

"A-all might?" Izuku says looking at the projection with confusion, was this why he hadn't been accepting any of Izuku's calls.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what I All Might am doing in this projection but let me tell you-! Wait... what?" The hulking figure of the Number one hero can be seen slightly deflating as he looks off-camera to a man whose hands pop out of the corner slightly and seem to be speaking to Izuku's mentor. "I know but I just wanted to-" Silence from All Might again "Wait I have to do how many of these?" And again, the man seeming yet again deflated by the person talking to him "Okay, okay I get it. Anyway!" He seems to get a new rush of vigor and confidence looking to the camera again.

"Now back to the action! You have been training for the past 10 months and went the step beyond as excepting that new role you need to play young midoriya! So, this was quite a surprise! You were quite the star in the entrance exam! I'll tell you that!" Izuku feels pride swell in his chest as he watches his hero congratulate him on his hard work

"You scored a total of 85 points! On top of getting one of the best scores in the written portion, you had more than enough points to get into U.A. however during the test we weren't only looking for combat ability! We are a school of heroes, not fighters! RESCUE POINTS! A panel of teachers was watching the exam and we were scoring people on how students helped others either saving them, giving them help to get points or just being a nice person and helping the others out any way someone can see fit." All Might shows the boy a list of names, his eyes going wide as he reads it over, noticing two specific names

"FIRST PLACE! WITH 125 POINTS IZUKU MIDORIYA! 85 villain points 60 rescue points! You even blew out the previous first-place record! My own! So Izuku, I welcome you to your HERO ACADEMIA!" Izuku stares at the list of names. His eyes are still wide as he read his name over a few times before looking below it to see Katsuki Bakugou: 80 Villain Points, 0 rescue points. He blew Kacchan out of the water, his eyes felt like they were watering for a moment as he looked it over. Biting his lip as he held back a small tear, gulping as he moved to open the folded paper reading over his acceptance letter and a list of items he would need for school, a detailed quirk description, a hero costume design, along with a recent physical and clothing sizes. He sighed softly and moved to get up going out with the projector and letter hugging his mother close and saying in tears of joy that he made it in. The two share a nice dinner and a tear-filled hug. Izuku sitting in his room a few hours later after a nice dinner and the two discussing plans for the next few weeks.

With a small sigh and glance to his door, hearing the soft sounds of snoring from his mother's room he moved to go to his desk, taking out his notebook, two actually. Moving to open both, one was on heroes the other held pages on pages of quirks and quirk combos. Looking them both over he glanced to the list of his collected quirks, the list filled up two and a half pages, all of the quirks he had collected over the years he had been in America with a few being from the past ten months.

* * *

IZUKU'S QUIRK LIST

Strength enhancement x12

Speed enhancement x11

Sight enhancement x4

Taste enhancement x3

Touch enhancement x 5

Hearing enhancement x 2

Air cannon

Airwalk

All for One

Barrier

Blur

Burst

Bloodlust

Combat memory

Cat reflexes

Chronostasis (LAST RESORT QUIRK)

Damage resistance x2

Damage absorption

Danger sense

Electricity generation

Electricity resistance

Elemental resistances (Ice, Fire, Wind, etc.)

Force field

FarSight

Fire breath

Force

Gyroscope

Healing words

Heal

Heartbeat

Heat resistance

Insight

Invisibility

Jump height enhancement

Karma

Luck

Light

Lesser restoration

Lesser Telekinesis

Lesser Manipulation (Fire, water, stone, etc)

Master analysis

Manipulation (Mild)

Manipulation (Strong)

Mental block

Ocular enhancement

Organ shield

One for All

One and Only

Poison immunity

Quirk Nullification

Read

Reinforced bones

Restore

Sonar

Sense motive

Shield

Smoke manipulation

Teleportation (Minor)

Teleportation (Major)

Taste

Understanding

Vibration sensing

Vibration manipulation

Velocity

Ward

Weapon mastery (Can only mast one weapon at a time does not mesh with Combat memory if two weapons are used)

X-ray vision

Zoom

These quirks having been collected over the years, each one giving the boy more powers and things to work with. However, most were still hard to control and would usually only be last-ditch effort quirks like Chronostasis or Major manipulation, it was hard to control them when he was mentally unstable or could not focus and lost control. Having built special combos around quirks like Kinetic energy manipulation and Instinct, those were only 2 of 5 combos, the other 3 being

Pure unstoppable strength or PAIN combo.

This combo put together every enhancement quirk he copied on top of being able to use things like his elemental manipulation and resistances, this combo would make Izuku a lot less intelligent so he would go on a rampage till he got knocked out or he gained control of himself

Protect and Serve.

This combo enabled Izuku's resistances and immunities, along with his Barriers and shields using Telekinesis to make invisible shields that he can construct and keep up with concentration however the more damage to the invisible shields the more damage dealt to him the more the shields break and the more damage can be seen on his body.

The last and most dangerous combo. OUTRAGE (WARNING DO NOT USE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES UNLESS NEAR DEATH)

This combo was dangerous, Izuku would activate all of his quirks, the backlash would lead to him losing all sense of self, unable to gain any control he made this combo to be a very, very last-ditch effort combo, this would sign Izuku's death warrant but he knew not to use it unless it was a very dangerous situation that would need his unlimited strength to fight something off.

Izuku sighed as he looked it over before he moved to close the notebook with his quirks moving to go to bed, wanting to get a nice night's rest before continuing his training and getting ready for his new year at U.A.

* * *

The days after his acceptance letter Izuku prepared, he continued to train when he could, his mother and All Might both telling him to rest after just a harsh training over the last 10 months. All Might explaining to Izuku why he couldn't call the boy back over the previous week along with the fact that he was proud of Izuku, wanting him to know that he watched his match and was glad he could support Izuku all the way to the top, however he failed to tell the boy a massive problem, because of One for all being transferred to Izuku along with it being turned into a new quirk Toshinori could feel his power get cut in half and the fire he kindled started to fade and grow weaker, Toshinori only able to go for about 3-4 hours now thanks to that. He didn't blame Izuku it would just limit his time in his hero form greatly. He still had enough strength to be the symbol of peace but he could feel the flame starting to die down and get weaker.

"Are you sure you have everything and you just didn't pack those action figures you got in America?" Inko says a look of worry on her face as she looks at her son as he started to leave, Izuku having tied his hair into a very messy braid however it looked good on the boy.

"Yes, mom I have everything," He says with a slightly playful annoyed tone, moving to turn and kiss her on the cheek

"I'll be back later, Lunch is in the fridge, I love you, mom." He says with a smile moving to start out of the apartment

"I-Izuku wait!" Inko says looking at her son before stopping, as Izuku looked back Inko could see him, 'Hisashi' standing there, a small smile coming to her face as she looks at her son.

"Yeah, mom?" Izuku says checking his watch not wanting to be late for his first day

"I just wanted to say you look amazing and I love you too," She says with a heartwarming smile on her face, her eyes slightly full of tears as she looked at Izuku, he had grown up so much.

"hehe. I love you too mom! See ya later!" He says moving to leave, Inko waving him goodbye before going to start her day. Izuku rushing to get to school, a smile on his face as he starts his first day of the new year.

Izuku looks up to the large building, a smile on his face as he starts for the entrance, a hum leaving his lips as he looks about the building, walking to class 1-A. Humming softly as he walks to the door unable to get in without a fuss as a loud growl from a certain boy fills his ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOUR EYES!?" Katsuki growls looking up to a certain blue-haired boy who was waving his arms around like some robot

"I said to take your feet off the desks! That desk was used by some of the top heroes of today!" Tenya's arms raise and fall in a chopping motion, his back at a perfect straight line, and his overall body gave off a geometric aura, clearly a follower of rules

"Oh yeah and what if I don't, you wanna get into a fight four eyes!?" Katsuki snaps back growling up at the boy who looks stunned and appalled, his perfect posture bending a little as he leans back slightly.

"How rude! Perhaps we need to start from square one. I am Tenya Iida, I went to Soumei Private-" He was however interrupted as he got to the name of his previous school

"Oh, so you think just cause you are some private school grad you think you own the world huh!?" Katsuki growls moving to sit up a little, his hands sparking and popping as he looked up at the boy only to stop and turn to the door as he felt eyes on him, the eyes he hated so much.

Tenya followed Katsuki's gaze and looked to the door, his eyes, however, started low, looking up the figure of Izuku Midoriya.

Izuku stood in the doorway with his uniform on, it was rather form-fitting, a strap across his chest and a black and red bag could be seen on the boys back. Some of the most eye-catching things were how his overcoat was opened instead of buttoned-up, his red tie, backpack, and his shoes were the main catching things about his clothing, however, it was the boy's face and look that seemed to make all eyes turn to him. Those heterochromic eyes, and that long messy braid that rested lightly on his right shoulder. The boy glancing around and giving a small smile and wave. He was strong, and people could feel it, especially a certain few students

Shoto's eyes seemed to snap open at the feeling of Izuku, his eyes looking to the boy and narrowing slightly, he felt that same strong presence around Katsuki, the bird-headed guy, and Tenya, however, Izuku felt like he was a beast, power just oozing off of him and clear to Shoto if he tried to challenge the boy now, he would not stand much chance against him. He would keep his eyes on him.

Fumikage opens his eyes, looking to the door, he could feel strength, and darkness leak into the room, clearly a man shrouded half in shadow and the other in light. This green-haired boy would be interesting to observe

Katsuki could feel his heart burst in explosive energy, his mind reassuring him he still had that explosive power, he couldn't help but clench his firsts and check his body over thinking about getting longer sleeved shirts, and maybe a pair of gloves, wanting to hide any skin that the boy could possibly touch and steal his quirk again, however, Katsuki didn't know Izuku just needed to touch katsuki to copy his quirk. The explosive teen ready to storm over and blast the boy to the farthest pits of hell.

Tenya, however, stopped Katsuki as he rushed to Izuku, his legs even seemed robotic. "You! You are the one from the entrance exam who demolished that giant robot! I am Tenya-"

"Iida, I know, I overheard you speaking with Kacchan!" Izuku says, a warm smile on his face as he looks down at the boy slightly. Tenya needing to look up to the 6-foot-tall boy. "I am Izuku Midoriya!"

"Ah well, it is nice to meet you Midoriya! You must have known that there was some other meaning in the exam which I overlooked, I have much to learn" He says looking to Izuku with a burning determination, Izuku giving a warm smile as he thinks.

_'Clearly this guy must have some complex or something, he seems very straightforward and robotic, but he does seem noble in his words.'_ Izuku says to himself, looking the boy over, seeing a clear deformity in his calves, not having been able to exam his quirk due to his rush into the exam. He didn't get to exam many quirks while there actually, a soft hand tapping his shoulder snapping the teen out of his thoughts

"Hey! You're the healing guy, right?" Izuku turns to see a sweet, bubbly girl looking up at him. A soft smile on her lips and a bright bubble look in her eyes.

"Oh, it's you. Gravity girl, right?" Izuku says back with a small chuckle seeing her puff her cheeks out and give him a soft hit in the arm

"I'm Ochako Uraraka!" She shouts that small blush she had in those round cheeks brightening slightly as she realized he teased her only for that blush to vanish as a raspy voice fills her ears out of nowhere.

"If you're done with introductions get to your seats." A man mumbles from a large yellow sleeping bag, Ochako jumping up and nearly throwing herself into Izuku's arms however the boy was staring with a bit more curiousness than she was.

_'How did he get past my 'Instinct?'.'_ Izuku looks at the man before going to his seat like asked, plopping down behind Katsuki who Izuku could see visible shake for a moment before steeling his nerves.

"It took you, idiots, 10 seconds to shut up and sit down. Waste my time anymore and I'll expel you all. I'm Aizawa Shota your teacher for this year." He groans moving to stand up in the cocoon he had of a sleeping bag, moving to pull out a juice pack and finishing it before pulling the sleeping bag off and stepping up, holding it up and rummaging inside it before pulling out a uniform.

"Put these on and go to the field outside. We are going to have a Quirk apprehension test." He says, some of the students voicing displeasure along with Ochako speaking up

"But what about orientation Mr. Aizawa?" She says with a bit of worry in her voice looking at him as she held her arm up.

"If you care about that then you can leave now, this is a class for heroes, not for students. So, hurry up and get dressed. You have 5 minutes." He mumbles before heading out of the room, the students starting to get up and head for the changing rooms.

* * *

Izuku still wondering how his teacher passed his perception, wondering if he had turned it off at all when he got to U.A. he shouldn't worry about that too much now, getting ready for the test, only to be stopped as he removed his shirt, feeling eyes on his body, looking around at the other male students his eyes a little fearful.

"U-um... What? Do I have something on my back?" Izuku looked to the others gulping softly, everyone just seemed to be staring at his body till Tenya spoke for them all.

"Your body... it has seen a large amount of stress hasn't it?" He says softly, not wanting to say what he saw on his body. Izuku taking a moment before realizing what they were all staring at. Looking his body over at his many scars.

His eyes ran over each of his scars, Tears running across his arms and up to his shoulder blades, massive cuts on his sides and three massive claw-like scars ran down from the base of his neck down to his tail bone. It made him look like a beast who knew what combat was. Izuku could still feel that massive cut on his back gulping softly

"I um... I had to do a lot as a child and each one is a memory of success in my life." Izuku says rubbing his fingers over his scars slightly and running a hand through his hair

"Sorry for showing you guys like this. They don't hurt or anything they are just marks that mean I has grown." Izuku says looking up at the boys with a smile, even noticing Katsuki staring at his body, his eyes quickly turning when Izuku looked at him.

"We should hurry before Aizawa gets mad at us," Izuku says moving to pull the rest of his clothes off and get into his uniform being the first of the boys to leave the room. Sighing softly as he walked to the field, stretching slightly, feeling a slight burn on his back as he could feel his scars heat up from the wind as he walked outside.

After everyone got to the field Aizawa looked them all over, feeling a slight uneasiness with the boys as most of them still glanced to Izuku, Aizawa letting out a small sigh before bringing his phone up and glancing at the list of people who got first in the entrance exam.

"Katsuki, you scored pretty high on the exam, what was your furthest throw with a softball in middle school?" Aizawa says looking to the explosive boy. Moving to pull out a ball as he waited for the boy's answer

"67 meters I think." He says moving to catch the ball that was thrown at him

"Stand in the circle and use your quirk this time," Aizawa says, pointing to the large white circle before moving out of the way slightly. Looking at the boy with a tired gaze.

"Alright, You idiots better hold on to yourself if you don't wanna get blown away!" Katsuki says having moved to the circle and starting to cock his arm back

"DIE!" He shouts as he brings his arm up in an ark, launching the ball with a massive explosion sending it flying far, a small cloud that was hanging too low got blasted into a ring before the ball could be seen falling far past the school fence.

"572.5 METERS!" A robotic voice calls as Aizawa turns the phone to the class

"In this class, you are meant to go beyond, and that means using your quirks." He mumbles looking at the students

"So, we get to use our quirks for this?" A student with tap dispenser like elbows says to a kid with yellow hair and a black streak in it.

"This is going to be awesome!" Yellow hair shouted, a smile on his face, some of the others also cheering because of that.

"Oh? Do you think it's going to be fun? Well, let's make it fun. The person who gets in last place will be expelled." He says with a smirk moving to lift some of his hair out of his face, his eyes wide and a wicked smile on his face shivers going up everyone's spines

"If you think this is all fun and games than you can leave now. There are incidents where quirks won't be helpful, crimes that happen all the time, so if you all think that this is just going to be some fun time? Then you are sadly mistaken." He growls out, a smirk on his face as he looks at them.

Everyone was silent before they started to complain, everyone, saying it was unfair only for Izuku to speak up as he was silent for the past few minutes.

"Unfair? This is a good example of life. Everything is unfair, people die, lose everything, get things taken from them. Everything is unfair so we shouldn't be bickering, this is what life is and we should put up with it." He says, everyone going silent, Aizawa having a smirk on his face

'Guess he knows a bit more than he seems to let on.' Aizawa thinks to himself before moving to snap everyone back to attention

"That's right. So, if you have a problem you can leave now, your U.A. students, so put up with it, there are 8 tests, so come on let's get started." He moved to walk over to the storage building near a 50-meter dash and waited for the first two students who wanted to go. Everyone was able to take they turn however they wanted.

* * *

Izuku was paired up with Tenya, Looking to the boy he noticed engines sticking out of the boy's calves. Interesting quirk, but it wouldn't be too useful to Izuku as he had quite a few speed enhancements. A bullet ringing out from the robot and the boys dashing forward.

Izuku smirking he activated his speed quirks, everything seemed to slow to a standstill, his eyes examing the other as he could see his calves start to heat up with power, Izuku smiling as he moved to walk over to the finish line and pass.

Tenya rushed to the finish line, having glanced back to see Izuku standing there and wondering why he wasn't moving until his eyes shut tightly as wind covered his face. The robot voice sounding and catching the boy back to his senses.

"Tenya Iida 3.04 seconds! Izuku Midoriya 1.01 SECONDS!" Izuku stood next to the blue-haired boy, a smile on his face "Amazing quirk Tenya! I must have gotten faster since middle school." He hums moving to go and watch the others race, a smile on his face, Tenya watching with a shocked stare.

Everyone was surprised by that speed but that didn't stop them to push themselves forward, they felt determined to go faster! One of the slowest students was a boy with purple balls on his head, that quirk seems rather impractical

'How did that guy get into 1-a?' Izuku thinks to himself watching the boy stare at girls like Ochako and Momo, a bit of drool falling from his lips. Izuku could swear he heard the perv say 'Boobs'.

The rest of the tests went about as swimmingly as the first, Izuku proving he was well fit and had a lot of understanding over his quirk, getting first on all of the tests from the grip strength, using 5 of his strength enhancements to get 600.00 kgs well over the teen with 6 arms. Clearing the sandbox rather easily, not even needing to use a lot of quirks for that one, just pumping a bit of power into his legs with one for all. He did decide to take it a bit slower, matching speed with Momo in the 100-meter dash letting her win that race. The rest were easy, however, the standing side jumps were rather annoying with that purple ball freak. Finally ending with the ball throw. Izuku up, looking at the ball in his hand as he thought about what to do, should he pump all of his power into the throw and beat out everyone? Proving he wasn't pushing himself? He shook his head moving to take a stance of a world record baseball pitcher, a small smirk on his face as he pulled his arm back and launched the ball only for his eyes to go wobbly for a moment, the ball flying through the sky and landing on the field, a beep coming and the voice sounding "110.5 meters!"

Izuku looked at his hand, feeling that burning flame come back and before he could ask for another throw, something wrapped around his arms and pulled him tight, Aizawa looking at Izuku, his eyes a burning red and his hair raised as he stared at the boy

"Listen if you think you can skirt through school by not giving it your all you can leave now trouble child." Aizawa growls, moving to let the boy go and take out some eyedrops

"Your Eraserhead right?" Izuku says a bit shocked more by the fact he was a top hero than how he could tell he was holding back.

"Yeah, and if you want me to keep being your teacher you gotta show me what your quirk can do. So hurry up and take your second throw" He growls, moving to go back and watch Izuku, having seen the power of the teen in the entrance exam and noticing that he was nowhere near that level during the tests, but he let it go for now. Izuku going to get the ball and do as the teacher said. Pumping all of his power into the throw he took up a different stance for this throw.

"Be careful this might be a bit too strong," Izuku says before pumping all of his strength enhancements, one for all, velocity, and air cannon. Launching the ball hard and fast, the ball flying through the air, the wind from the throw was as strong as All Mights the blast sending dust up only to get launched away by the ball piercing the air and a small explosion sounded yet no clear blast could be seen.

"oh... Think I broke the sound barrier with that..." He says as if that was normal, looking to Aizawa who was just staring at the boy with that same deadpan stare. Holding the phone up

"2,950 meters!" The robot voice sounded, Izuku giving the teacher a smile, which Aizawa gave back by a small smirk.

'Nice going problem child. Let's see what other surprises you have.' Aizawa thinks. Heading over to the storage room everyone following over, the list popping up showing off the scores, everyone fearful of where their names were, only one letting out a loud whine and sob, The purple ball haired boy

"NO, I CAN'T BE EXPELLED! THERE IS SO MUCH I HAVE YET TO DO!" He whines, seeming to look to the girls to imply that was what he hadn't done yet. Everyone let out their own whines of their placements.

Izuku, Momo, Shoto, and Katsuki were the top four, Izuku seeming to let out a small sigh of relief before looking to Aizawa

"Oh yeah, It was a logical ruse." He says with a yawn before smiling at the faces of confusion, and slight anger on their faces. Momo seeing to look at everyone with a bit of guilt

"It was clear that it was a ruse, I should have said something I suppose." She says with a small sigh, looking away not wanting to lock eyes with anyone.

Izuku sighed softly and moved to stretch, feeling his stress leave his scars as he looked to the other students Aizawa starting to walk-off

"When you get changed your school syllabi's will be on your desks. That's it for today." Aizawa says heading off, and the students mumbling to each other and heading to change back

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 6, and I hope it answers some questions people might have had. Thanks for reading tonights chapter! Hope I can get better at this hehe.**

**See you guys in chapter 7 Battle training**


	7. Hiatus notice

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting anything this week and wanted to let you all know that I'll be taking a break from for a bit, I have had a lot on my plate recently and I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dark. I love this story it's just that I need a bit to regain myself because of life stuff. I'll make sure to come back to this faster and stronger than before when I feel like I am at a good place in life. Again sorry for not posting but I hope you all understand. Till next time! I'll be deleting this after I start back up again! **


End file.
